Enemigos Íntimos
by Aiyumerita
Summary: /LEMON/GAREKIxNAIxKAROKU/. ¿Hasta adonde puede llegar el amor?, Algunos trascurren a la locura para poder conseguir lo que quieren. Amor no correspondido, ese no era su caso, sabia que el sentimiento era mutuo y no iba a permitir que nadie se lo quitara, porque ese chiquillo solo pertenece únicamente a él. Actualizado /Capítulo 6/
1. Interacción

_**Disclaimer:** La serie de Karneval y sus personajes NO me pertenecen son de su creador Touya Mikanagi.__  
_

_**Pareja: **Gareki x Nai, Karoku x Nai_

_**Setting:** AU_

_**Rating:** T  
_

_**ADVERTENCIA:** Este fic es de genero yandere, la locura es parte de la lectura.  
Contiene violación y orgia, si quieres continuar leyendolo esta bajo tu responsabilidad, no culpes a la escritora (?  
_

_Explicaré levemente:  
_

_Este Fanfic esta centrado en solo tres personajes de Karneval, sin embargo la historia es AU - _Universo Alternativo,_ donde el ambiente es completamente distinto al del original, esta basado en un instituto para chicos.  
_

_Aunque_ _este es mi primer fic de este anime no significa que sea el primero que he escrito, asi que espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo.  
_

_ Agradecimiento a **esmeraldaxx200 **por ser mi beta en este fanfic, en arreglar algunos fallos_ **(u/3778007/esmeraldaxx200)**

_**E**so seria todo espero que les guste y puedan dejarme sus reviews en la parte final de abajito~_

* * *

**Prologo**

En la penumbra de aquella habitación, residía una profunda oscuridad que trasmitía un ambiente sombrío, donde la claridad no permanece en ningún lado, sola una tenue silueta se distinguía en el lugar, una que no muy claramente se podía notar arrodillada era la figura de un chico medio desnudo, en el suelo con algún objeto en sus manos, diferenciándose claramente unos pocos pedazos de tela tirados en el suelo y otros fragmentos cubriendo pobremente parte su pálida piel, rasgados, esparcidos por toda la superficie.

Sentía como de sus manos bajaba aquel líquido rojizo espeso, deslizándose lentamente de entre sus dedos, mientras los pocos del líquido trascurrían entre los bordes de su piel, goteando, manchando al instante su vestimenta estudiantil –o lo poco que quedaba de ella-

La mirada del joven permanecía observando hacia la nada, entumecido, sin poner atención a ningún punto fijo, solo estaba allí, sus ojos no tenían vida, estaban opacos y sin brillo, silenciosamente callado en un estado irreconocible frente ala imagen de otro cuerpo a su lado, la figura de este se identificaba visiblemente con los cabellos del mismo despeinados tendidos sobre el frió suelo, sobresaliendo de estos un tupido liquido ensuciando todo a su paso, aunque este yacía sin vida, tirado boca abajo.

El cuerpo que hace unos escasos minutos respiraba, ahora simplemente permanecía allí desbordando su último calor corporal de su organismo, al tiempo que la sangre trascurría con rapidez por los orificios de las recientes heridas hechas con un artefacto cortante, las pupilas del cadáver emitían un profundo hueco lleno de vacío, aún permaneciendo abiertos ante el brutal acto.

El joven sobreviviente seguía en su misma posición, como si en realidad no tuviera vida, sus extremidades permanecían inmóviles sujetando aun en sus pálidas manos un cuchillo ensangrentado, sin tener intención de soltarlo.

La desgarradora imagen seguía en su mente, los gritos, todavía inundaban sus oídos, los brutales movimientos incluso los podía sentir sobre su piel, exhalando desesperación por sus poros, todo simplemente todo sucedió en un momento indeterminado, sus instintos reaccionaron y su cuerpo se movió por sí solo.

Sucedió tan rápido que ni tiempo se dio antes de accionar ante lo sucedido, paso lo que paso, y el tiempo fue cruel en aquel instante, sin embargo nunca en su vida se había sentido tan lleno de satisfacción al ver como sus manos acuchillaban incesantemente, atravesando una y otra vez la piel de aquel hombre, el cálido liquido vital salía desbordada sin un camino fijo, nada más se esparcía por donde quiera que cayera; su rostro, su piel, su ropa y sus manos manchadas de un rojo intenso descendiendo con urgencia, las salpicaduras estaban talladas en todo su cuerpo al igual que el contrario que yacía tirado en el frio suelo de la habitación.

Al instante su euforia desapareció, sus brazos cayeron pesadamente hacia cada lado de su cuerpo ante el agresivo movimiento que habían hecho, sus rodillas se debilitaron y se desplomó cayendo de rodillas en el dura cerámica, observando la imagen que el mismo había provocado, su ojos se tornaron fríos y opacos, perdiendo completamente cualquier aspecto sensible de su rostro.

Varios minutos recorrieron, y sus acciones no habían cambiado, hasta que, en su boca se formo alguna especie de sonrisa, una que nunca antes había realizado, se dispuso en ponerse de pie, sus rodillas estaban tambaleantes al igual que todo su cuerpo, se enderezo torpemente formando una posición enderezada, perdiendo un poco el equilibrio. Miro al objeto en sus manos e instantáneamente se escucho un sonido metálico de este cuando cayó al suelo en el momento que sus dedos lo habían dejado libre para luego tomar lugar a su cabello, había puesto sus manos sobre su cabeza tomando unos mechones de su pelo, tiñéndolos al segundo del color carmesí que empapaba su piel.

En la comisura de sus labios aquella sonrisa se había ensanchado volviéndose un tanto más desgarradora que antes — _ah…ja, jah_ — El sonido proveniente de sus labios fue algo que simplemente era indescriptible, una risa que estremecía hasta lo más profundo del alma.

Una combinación de sadismo, de locura y desesperación juntas, una risa que nunca había expresado hasta en ese momento.

— _Nunca… _— Se dijo a sí mismo en un susurro en una frase incompleta, al intervalo que había bajado sus extremidades de su cabeza y esbozaba nuevamente la misma risa de su boca, llenando por completo la habitación.

* * *

**Capitulo 1°  
****Interacción**

En su niñez o al menos a lo que se refería su vida entera siempre había vivido en un orfanato, nunca conoció a sus consanguíneos, ni mucho menos supo cual era su apellido, muchas veces se imaginaba la imagen de sus padres, o la apariencia que estos tendrían con relación a sus rasgos físicos,sin embargo ni siquiera los que habitaban en el albergue sabían, ni aún siquiera la persona que lo había recogido supo de alguna existencia relacionada con el pequeño cuando lo habían dejado abandonado de hace unos pocos meses de nacido en un parque, se lo habían encontrado, cubierto escasamente por la sombra de las ramas de un árbol, al menos eso era lo que le habían dicho con respectivo a su manera de haber terminado en ese lugar.

Siempre se la paso encerrado en diferentes lugares, el exterior en cierto modo era algo nuevo en su poco conocimiento, no era que no conociera el mundo, simplemente que lo tenían restringido a salir cuando quería, y en realidad no culpaba a los mayores por ese hecho sabia que habiendo tanto pequeño que cuidar no podían darse el lujo de dejarlo salir sin supervisión, todos tenían su tiempo para jugar en el jardín.

Pero claro solo era mera curiosidad, y aunque en su corta edad todavía soñaba con tener unos padres cariñosos que lo amaran como un verdadero hijo, recibir el afecto de personas que cuidarían de su vida, aunque esos sueños se fueron desboronando con el pasar de los años, su apariencia no lo expresaba pero su edad no mentía, ya era un adolecente.

A esas alturas era complicado –por no decir imposible- llegar a una probable adopción, su ingenua imaginación pensaba en la posibilidad pero siendo esta complemente errada, y todos lo sabían, estaba en una etapa que muchas de las parejas que llegan quieren evitar en lo posible. Dieciséis años, no eran cualquier cosa, es muy complejo, ya había pasado la edad permitida en el orfanato y lo que menos quería era despedirse de las personas que tantos años lo habían cuidado, tanto que los sentía como si fueran su familia.

Pero bueno las cosas pasan y todo tiene que suceder, aunque no lo quisiera.

Ahora el frio consumía su cuerpo, haciéndolo temblar involuntariamente, aunque estuviera dentro de aquella habitación la helada no pasaba desapercibida de entre la pequeña estancia donde se encontraba sentado mirando a través de la nítida ventana unas cuantas pequeñas gotas de lluvia golpear contra el cristal.

Las clases ya habían terminado por el día y el resto de la tarde la tenia libre, sin embargo el leve temporal no permitía que saliera a otro lugar, y la verdad no era que tuviera en donde ir, después de todo no podría llegar más lejos del edificio; solo hasta los fines de semana donde es permitido.

Había sido trasferido a la academia Seishin, es un instituto para chicos, catalogado por ser una institución de la mejor educación del país, con una seguridad impecable en todo lo posible, con profesores de los más altos rangos.

Aunque a pesar de ser una excelente institución ya una vez dentro nadie puede salir, cualquiera que entra está condenado a quedarse hasta la graduación, quedando únicamente de salir los sábados y domingos, o al menos tambiénen caso de una emergencia –como ya se había nombrado-

No tenía muchos ánimos de salir, ni siquiera se había cambiado de atuendo, solo estaba allí, sin hacer nada, le era muy reconfortante simplemente observar la tenue brisa haciendo bailar la ligera llovizna por doquier, motivo que le provocaba un involuntaria pesadez.

Estaba que se caía en la cama por el sueño que lo invadía, sin embargo el sonido proveniente de la puerta al momento de abrirse le hiso salir de su somnolencia, miro de inmediato la figura que pasaba por el umbral, provocando instintivamente una alegre sonrisa en el rostro del chico.

— _¡Gareki! _— Gritó alejándose de la ventana tomando camino hacia el nombrado.

Mientras este cerraba la puerta tras de sí y tomaba asiento en su correspondiente cama, soltando al momento un suspiro desganado, sosteniendo en ambas manos unos envases.

— _Ten _— Comentó a como pudo entregándole uno de los vasos. A lo que Nai simplemente sujeto el recipiente agradeciendo con una sonrisa — _Bébelo ahora que está caliente_ — Pronuncio casi como orden al chico.

— _Jm…_ — Contesto en un simple gesto procurando de obedecer ante lo dicho.

— _¿Qué has estado haciendo? _— Pregunto mirándolo la bebida caliente en sus manos.

— _La lluvia_ — Dejo de sorber del contenido para poder dar la respuesta dirigiendo su rostro hacia donde hace poco había estado —_ Me gusta_— Se volteo para volver a dar otro sorbo del líquido.

Gareki es su mejor amigo y compañero de dormitorio, es cuatro años mayor que él, y a pesar de ello se puede decir que se llevan bastante bien, aunque en el destino ambos ya se habían conocido desde antes de llegar al instituto.

Al igual que su pasado el mayor también fue criado en un orfanato ya que sus padres igualmente lo abandonaron hace unos pocos años después, lo había conocido cuando apenas tenía cinco años y en ese tiempo Gareki tenía nueve, al parecer había pasado esos últimos nueve años en las calles antes de ser recogido y dejarlo en el mismo orfanato donde permanecía también él.

Habían sido amigos en ese lapso de tiempo a no ser porque nunca llego la adopción por parte de una pareja para Gareki, decían que era un niño muy extraño, no sabían que era lo que pensaba que incluso daba miedo, así pasaron los años y con ellos Gareki creció y llegó a la edad límite para seguir en el orfanato,después de ello no se le volvió a ver.

El aspecto de Gareki es de contextura delgada, altura bastante aceptable correspondiente a su edad, de tez blanca, un chico de apariencia algo tosca y agria a simple vista, no muy sociable con otras personas, posee cabellos oscuros que siempre están desordenados, piel de tono casi blanco, ojos rasgados de color azul obscuro con una mirada penetrante, seria y afilada, casi pasando a malhumorada todo el tiempo.

— _¿Iras algún lado?_ — Lo saco de sus pensamientos ante aquella pregunta.

El mayor le miro esperando la respuesta ya que la duda le llego al ver que el chico permanecía aún con el uniforme puesto.

Nai tomo asiento al lado de su compañero brindándole una cálida sonrisa mientras movía apaciblemente la cabeza de un lado a otro.

— _Bueno… _— Dio una mínima pausa, recordando, poniéndole atención al moreno —_Los del consejo estudiantil están regalando dulces _— Ante esa contestación el contrario lo miro directamente para luego posar el envase en un mueble que se encontraba al lado de su cama.

— _¿Dulces? _— Se pregunto para sí mismo, extrañado — _¿Quieres unos?_ —

— _¡Sí!_ — Sus ojos casi brillaron ante esa respuesta inmediata, hasta se podría decir que podía ver unos destellos sobresalir de su alrededor.

— Geez… — Cerro los ojos con pesadez y por reflejo de su cuerpo coloco una de sus manos detrás de su cabeza comenzando a rascar sutilmente su cabello, tomo aire y para luego soltarlo dando un suspiro un tanto lleno de fastidio — _¿Por qué no fuiste antes?_ —

— _Estaba esperando a Gareki_ —

Se escucho como el moreno chasqueo la lengua ante las palabras del chico.

Que fastidio, no tanto por el hecho de traer de esas cosas empalagosas provoca caries que tanto le gustan a Nai, sino por tener que volver a salir, le era un tremendo desagrado estar con el resto de los demás chicos y más si estos eran lo del comité, los odiaba, porque la realidad, bueno su realidad, todos son una molestia para su vista.

— _Bien... _— Se puso de nuevo su abrigo colocándose la capucha en su cabeza —_ Entonces iré por algunos _— Su rostro se mostraba con una evidente molestia, con el ceño fruncido.

La expresión llena de entusiasmo del chico le hacía sentirse extraño, desvió el rostro incluso expresando irritación.

— _Nai_ — Llamo al chico con su fría voz, sin verlo aún, a lo que el contrario naturalmente le siguió observando algo expectante — _No te vayas a ningún lado_ — Expresó con seriedad.

Presto atención como su compañero estaba con su cabeza cubierta con una pequeña frazada que cubría parte de su cuerpo -seguro por el frio- algunos de los cabellos cortos sobresalían por la tela distinguiéndose el blancuzco color de los mismos, sus ojos poseen un color extraño, desconoce el motivo del color de ellos ya que tiene dos tonos, un rojo intenso con un leve matiz de dorado en ellos.

Es bastante bajo, es sumamente delgado para su edad. El cuerpo del menor trasmite una forma de una estructura infantil, delicada y frágil, los rasgos de su rostro son finos, suaves y sutiles, mostrando la apariencia más de un chiquillo que de un adolecente.

Una característica única en Nai, no muchos eran como ese chico y eso era algo que le llamaba la atención. El uniforme negro que llevaba puesto contrastaba con fuerza contra la suave piel albina y cabello blanco.

Sujeto la manta que cubría casi por completo su cuerpo, jalando de ella deslizándola lentamente para luego dejarla a unlado de la cama. En ese momento no se espero la pronta mirada rojiza del menor.

El albino le miro confuso por unos cortos segundos, parpadeo un par de veces — _Pero quiero ir con Gareki _— Contesto formulando una sonrisa y abrazándole afectuosamente, siendo un contacto de amistad más que otra cosa.

Enserio le molestaba esa actitud, no lo soportaba era demasiado encantador y radiante.

Tomo entre sus manos las muñecas del chico sin percatarse que había provocado un estremecimiento por parte del mismo ante el repentino movimiento —_ Bien, pero que no te alejes de mí… _— Afilo su mirada volviéndola un tanto desafiante.

Las pupilas del chico permanecían atentas viendo las contrarias.

— _Lo prometo_ — Se puso de pie poniéndose al lado del mayor dispuesto a marcharse con él.

* * *

Llevaba consigo unos cuantos dulces de diferentes tipos de tamaños y colores que le habían entregado en una bolsa, la sonrisa en su cara era la evidente muestra de una inocente alegría por tal insignificante cosa.

Estaban celebrando una fecha que muy pocos o mejor dicho la mayoría de los estudiantes se les es imposible celebrar "San Valentín" ese día en donde compartes tu amor y afecto hacia la persona que es tu pareja, pero por motivo de que se les prohíbe salir no pueden visitar a sus respectivas novias –si es que algunos tienen- pero a pesar de ello las chicas mandan sus regalos desde la distancia y allí es donde los del comité se encargan de entregar esos regalos hacia los estudiantes con la esperanza de que al menos sus parejas se acuerdan de ellos en tal importante día.

Sin embargo no todos tienen esa cierta relación, algunos son solteros, no obstante también esa fecha se toma como día de la amistad así que entre ellos se pueden dar regalos amistosos y poder así establecer lazos, añadiendo también una que otra pareja entre los mismos que no pasa desapercibida.

Los del consejo idearon el regalar dulces para al menos dar algo de alegría para quienes están solos y por como lo han hecho los últimos años no han fallado.

En sus pequeñas manos sostenía uno de los envoltorios de los caramelos que ahora se deshace en su boca, sintiendo detrás de él la presencia del moreno observándole las espaldas. Se giro un momento mirando al chico ofreciéndole del contenido en su bolsa, recibiendo la absoluta negación del mayor ante el dulce.

— _Si sigues comiendo esa basura no podrás dormir_ — Comentó tomando paso al lado de Nai, quitándole a sí mismo la bolsa — _No pienso soportarte toda la noche haciendo ruido, es molesto_ —

El más pequeño lo miro algo entristecido, notando como aquellos caramelos se encontraban en las manos del moreno y pro siguiente terminaban en el abrigo del mismo, lo que menos quería era molestar a Gareki, asintió con la cabeza entendiendo a lo dicho, aceptando, al tiempo que bajaba la cabeza desviando la mirada.

Gareki noto aquello y reposó una de sus manos en el rostro del chico, comenzando a rozar el pulgar en su mejilla lentamente.

— _Mocoso, es por tu bien_ —

Volvió su vista hacia el camino, sintiendo como la mano de Nai se aferraba de su brazo, lo miro de reojo sin dejar de caminar.

— _Gracias, Gareki _— Dio un agradecimiento sin soltarse de su compañero a lo que sintió como el contrario se detenía soltándose de su agarre y proceder a tomarle esta vez del brazo.

— _Nai _— Pronuncio su nombre lo más serio posible — _Te amo _— Afilo aquella mirada penetrante de completa determinación —_No te dejare ir nunca _—

El cuerpo del menor se volvió tenso, su mirada se trasformo por una de confusión mientras sentía como el cuerpo de Gareki se aproximaba al suyo, sus hombros se encogieron y sus parpados se cerraron, comenzando a estremecerse. Su rostro se había ruborizado tomando un tenue color carmín, al haber procesado las palabras de la boca de su amigo, pero sin entender completamente el significado de ellas – o más bien el trasfondo de estas-

— _G-Gareki_— Musito, sintiendo la calidez de las manos del chico sobre su cintura brindándole un cálido abrazo.

Inmediatamente el contacto no duro mucho, se habían alejado y noto como los labios del mayor se abrían nuevamente después de haberse separado.

— _Ve a lavarte, tu cara esta sucia _— Se toco el cabello, cerrando los ojos —_Regresare a la habitación así que apúrate, si no te dejo afuera _—Había advertido para luego desaparecer entre los pasillos.

Y como había obedecido se fue a lavar, el dulce había permanecido en su rostro todo el tiempo, y es que no sabe controlarse cuando se trata de azúcar, al terminar cerro el grifo y comenzó a secarse la humedad de su piel con una toalla.

Al salir del baño se dispuso a regresar a su habitación acatando a lo que Gareki le había dicho y hubiera sido así a no ser que…

Escucho como un sonido de hojas desparramándose, cayéndose al suelo le distrajo, ya era tarde como para andar a esas horas en los pasillos sin embargo se adentro al lugar, se asomo por la esquina del pasillo captando lo que era su parecer estaban un montón de papeles esparcidos por la superficie, amontonados en un completo desorden.

Se aproximó hasta donde estaba el cumulo de documentos mas una voz se le hizo conocida.

— _Nai _— Se acercó hasta él un apuesto joven de estatura bastante alta, complexión delgada, cabellera de hebras celestes y ojos del mismo tono.

Sintió como este ponía una de sus manos en sus cabellos —_ ¿Qué haces tan tarde aquí?,_ _está haciendo frio _—

— _¡Karoku! _— Expresó el chiquillo alegre al susodicho, donde ya tenía tiempo de no haberlo visto. Las pequeñas manos del chico le rodearon en un inocente abrazo.

— _¿Por qué no estás en tu habitación?, ¿Acaso tu compañero te está molestando? _— Pregunto, al no recibir una anterior respuesta.

El menor negó mudamente con la cabeza y una sonrisa para luego mirar al hombre con una duda atravesando su garganta — _Karoku,_ _¿Por qué no fuiste? _— Soltó, refiriéndose a la actividad que hace horas habían impartido los del comité.

— _Así que era hoy era el día de los dulces_ —Recordó ante la pregunta de Nai — _Lo lamento Nai se me olvido, últimamente he estado algo ocupado_ — Volvió acariciar las blancuzcas hebras del menor — _Te prometo que después te daré algo _—

— _No te preocupes, Gareki me dio muchos dulces_ —

— _No me refiero a eso _— Sonrió en una expresión para sí, soltándose del agarre de aquellos delgados brazos. — _Ven, ayúdame y ahora te invito una taza de té_ —Inició a recoger el desorden de los papeles.

— _Hum… _— Expresó juguetón haciendo lo mismo que su amigo.


	2. Impudicia

**B**ueno chicas aqui les dejo el segundo capítulo.

**G**racias a las unicas chicas que me dejaron sus reviews, se que ustedes vienen del fic de "_Celos_"  
Muchas Gracias por querer darse la molestia de leer mi fic. Dare lo mejor de mi para que les guste lo que vayan a leer.

**S**i les gusto el capítulo haganmelo saber con su review ;D

**P**ues es todo, hasta la proxima~

* * *

**Capítulo 2°  
****Impudicia**

Su sonrisa expresaba mucho, sentado en una silla mientras sus pies se balanceaban al quedar en el aire ante su poca estatura, frente a una simple mesa mirando el rostro de aquel peli celeste, mismo que llevaba en sus manos una tetera hirviendo.

— _Tómalo__. __Mezclé__ vainilla y caramelo_ — Le entregó una taza con el contenido — _Es un té de leche_ —.

Ante la pronunciación del dulce el chico no dudo en probarlo —_ ¡Está delicioso! _— Una leve curvatura, un tanto cansada, se formo en los labios del más alto, sirviéndose su parte en una taza.

Tomó asiento al otro extremo del chico, poniendo en el centro de la mesa una bandeja con unos cuantos pastelillos de diferentes estilos. No espero mucho cuando Nai había tomado uno de estos y comenzaba a saborearlo, balanceando constantemente los pies bajo la mesa, sin perder su habitual gesto infantil.

Una tenue sonrisa volvió aparecer en el mayor, siendo un poco más grande que la anterior al ver la imagen inocente del albino, dando paso hacia una ligera risa. Pronto la confusa mirada del chico se concentro en él al escucharlo reírse.

— _Perdón__,__ Me reí_ — Aclaró con suavidad.

Habían pasado días o inclusive semanas en las que no había visto a Nai, solo en algunas cuantas ocasiones cuando pasaba por los pasillos y podía apreciar su rostro distraído mientas estaba sentado en completo aburrimiento al momento que le impartían clases, lamentablemente no comparten salones por ser de diferentes niveles, pero solo el mirarlo en esos escasos instantes es suficiente para poder soportar el resto del día con una sonrisa en su boca, con el anhelo de poder volver a verlo.

Su puesto como Vicepresidente es cansado, le quita mucho de su tiempo, incluso tiene que seguir sus responsabilidades hasta en sus días de descanso; lo que no puede hacer el presidente Uro pasa a ser trabajo suyo, asistir a las reuniones del comité, no puede darse el lujo de faltar a ninguna de ellas y para colmo debía presentarse en las fechas importantes junto a personas no muy agradables y que para variar están pendiente de sus estudios en el instituto, pero aunque no quiera admitirlo su sonrisa siempre permanecía en su lugar en cualquier momento y situación, muestra clara de que había visto a Nai en algún momento del día.

Y es que ese pequeño joven emite en su cuerpo un aura de dulzura y alegría, algo que muy pocos conocen hoy en día, apenas lo conoció hace unos años en una reunión para conocer a los nuevos estudiantes que ingresaban a la academia, el presidente Uro y el resto del consejo estudiantil junto al director, eran los que se encargaban de presentarse hacia los jóvenes y darles así una bienvenida, en ese tiempo solo formaba parte del comité estudiantil.

A unos cuantos meses después ya había entablado una amistad con el menor al verlo confundido y perdido entre los pasillos sin saber donde estaba, en esos primerizos días fue su guía y mentor. A cada momento Nai iba tras suyo buscando algún consejo de su parte, consejo que estaba dispuesto a darle en el momento que quisiera, siempre estaba para ayudarlo, incluso hubo un tiempo en el cual era su tutor privado, pero eso no duro mucho cuando lo habían escogido como el vicepresidente del consejo.

Cada vez los encuentros con Nai se hacían más cortos y lejanos, y allí fue cuando llego el fatídico día.

Nunca se olvidaría de ese día. Estaba llevando unos papeles importantes a Uro cuando Nai había aparecido de la nada abrazándolo por la espalda, apenas los cabellos del pequeño le rozaban a la mitad de su espalda cuando sintió el apretón en su cintura, la carita llena de ilusión y alegría se trasmitía en todo su cuerpo, una enorme sonrisa se mostraba en su radiante rostro, aquello inmediatamente le hizo sonreír, mirar a Nai de esa forma era simplemente hermoso, cualquiera quedaría prendado de la belleza de su ser.

Las palabras salientes del chico no habían cambiado su postura pero sentía como su cuerpo comenzaba a emitir una extraña decadencia llena de impotencia, al escuchar que tenía a alguien más –que no era él- que lo ayudaba en sus estudios, y conforme continuaba hablando todavía le seguía escuchando que esa misma persona era su compañero de cuarto; cerro los ojos felicitando al chico mientras continuaba tranquilamente poniéndole atención.

Los papeles se hubieran caído de las manos a no ser que su cuerpo no tenía la capacidad de hacerlo y evitar mostrar una faceta diferente frente a ese adorable joven ante tales palabras que le estaba diciendo, pero estaba seguro que dentro de su alma sentía como algo se rompía y caía en pedazos junto con muchas de sus esperanzas.

Porque alguien que _NO_ era _ÉL_ era el _mejor amigo_ de Nai. Acaricio el cabello del menor con delicadeza mientras trataba de rechazar cualquier comportamiento extraño de su cuerpo para evitar reaccionar de manera precipitada.

Pero lo había tomado para bien, solo era un amigo, Nai siempre se le facilito cuando se trata de reunir amistades en todo el campus, porque a pesar de todo es alguien que hace que muchos le tomen afecto rápidamente.

No le tomo importancia al tiempo, Nai seguía siendo el mismo de siempre a lo que no cambiaba en nada su vínculo con el chico, y por ello estaba aliviado, hasta que tuvo la desgracia de conocer a Gareki, que a simple vista no le era mucha competencia pero al pasar el tiempo esa seguridad se volvió pesada convirtiéndose en completa desconfianza al notar que cada vez pasaba más tiempo con el albino, señal que no le agrada para nada.

Por desgracia su puesto le impide poder intervenir entre ellos, sin embargo sigue actuando como si nada estuviera pasando.

Notó el semblante algo confundido del menor, y sin deshacer su sonrisa se acerco hacia el contrario.

— _Lo lamento, _ _pero el solo ver tu rostro me da alivio _— Extendió una mano hacia el rostro del pequeño, comenzando a limpiar unas cuantas migajas que habían quedado pegadas en sus mejillas. — _Me alegro de que estés aquí_ —

La calidez en las que dijo aquellas palabras hizo que sonriera nuevamente.

— _A mi también. Te he extrañado mucho Karoku _— Dio como respuesta.

— _Nai. Si algo sucede no dudes en decírmelo. Seré tu apoyo _— Sus ojos se habían enternecido mientras quitaba la mano de su rostro.

— _Karoku_ — Exclamó, recibiendo la atención del nombrado — _A veces quisiera que Karoku fuera mi hermano mayor._ —

Aquello hizo que el alma del mayor se contrajera, inexplicablemente, era tierno escucharlo decir eso pero en otro lado era como una flecha directa en el corazón, lastimándolo. No pronuncio nada mas, sin embargo entendía la completa pureza detrás de esas palabras, significaba que Nai lo tomaba como alguien cercano, no solo como un amigo más.

No obstante sus intenciones no era las mismas, ver a Nai como un hermano seria blasfemia, sin contar que sería un total incesto; y se estaría engañando a sí mismo si pensara de esa forma.

Porque a pesar de que pueda parecer una relación de amistad, sus sentimientos iban más allá que eso. Aunque era una lástima que Nai no pudiera captar lo que realmente sentía por él.

Tomando como distracción su té, estuvo bebiéndolo por un rato mientras lo sostenía en sus manos — _Y yo quiero que Nai sea mi amante _— Soltó descuidadamente perdido en sus pensamientos.

La expresión del chico no era de esperarse, tenía un gran signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza que estaba plasmada en todo su rostro.

Eso le hizo saber que había pensado en voz alta.

Nuevamente la risa invadió su boca, no pudo evitar burlarse de la reacción del menor, y es que sabía perfectamente que Nai no tenía idea de lo que había dicho, pero si la situación se lo permitiría podría explicarle lo que realmente quería obtener de él.

— _Nai, en verdad eres lindo_ — Dejó el resto del té en la mesa, captando que todavía la incredulidad no había abandonado el cuerpo del albino.

Su sonrisa se había formado un tanto desconcertante, catalogándose a lo sumo como pícara, emitiendo en su rostro un aire minucioso. Pero a pesar de ello Nai pasaba desapercibido esa expresión.

— _Si no lo entiendes te puedo explicar _—Si el destino estaba de su lado no echaría a perder la oportunidad.

Antes de poder actuar la puerta se había abierto de golpe, algo que extrañaba a cualquiera ya que esta siempre permanecía cerrada, a no ser que alguien le propinara una patada para poder acceder a la habitación, y al ver la evidencia de algunos pedazos de madera destrozados en el suelo, ese había sido el caso.

— _¡G-Gareki!_ — Gritó el menor al ver el rostro del recién llegado entrar a la fuerza, que para mala suerte estaba de mal humor.

— _¿Eres idiota?_ — Con el ceño fruncido, de total enojo, había llegado hasta donde se encontraba el chico.

Su mal carácter estaba a flor de piel y ya nada le importaba, simplemente la rabia irradiaba por doquier, detestaba cuando Nai le desobedecía y más cuando lo hace apropósito con el fin de hacerlo cabrearse, lográndolo sin dudarlo.

No estaba para que le reprocharan nada, ¿La puerta? después se preocuparía de ello, ahora tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, como sacar a Nai de allí.

En breve visualizó el motivo de la ausencia de su compañero, captando rápidamente con lo que estaba distraído. Varios bocadillos se situaban en la mesa al frente de Nai, ese era el motivo, chaqueo la lengua en un sonido de disgusto, era demasiado fácil ganarse al pequeño idiota, solo con algo dulce y ya se vendía.

Sin perder tiempo técnicamente le había arrebatado el té que aún estaba en sus manos, regando todo el líquido con fuerza impactando la taza de porcelana contra el suelo, rompiéndose así mismo en miles de pedazos, mostrando precisamente el enfado que estaba en su cuerpo.

— _Ah… ¡ah, ése… es mi té!_ — La mirada enfurecida que le dedico Gareki le hizo callarse sin tener el derecho de reclamar, se estremeció ante ello.

— _Si ibas al baño, entonces… ¿Por qué estás aquí? _— Preguntó sin querer realmente la respuesta — _Mentiroso_ — Con furia contenida había pronunciado aquello sin despegar su vista del menor. Nai bajo un poco la mirada algo decaído sin poder articular alguna palabra.

Su mirada se volvió agria, más de lo que puede ser posible, dedicándosela esta vez al mayor peli celeste que simplemente se mantenía imperturbable y calmado ante la situación, pero mirándole de igual forma.

— _Tú… aléjate de él, está prohibido__ que te le acerques_ — Anunció como orden el moreno con el tono de voz más dominante y frio que pudiera salir de sus cuerdas vocales hacia al más alto.

No obstante este no se quedo callado.

— _No necesito tu aviso_ — Su semblante se torno serio — _Ahórrate tus palabras_ —

La tensión entre ambos era espesa, como si uno y el otro estuviera luchando por algún territorio, de no ser humanos seguramente ya se habrían agarrado de golpes. Pero ese no era el caso de Karoku, seguía manteniendo la pulcritud de su apariencia, caso contrario de Gareki, quien estaba dispuesto en causar un desastre en cualquier momento, su simple postura, expresión y mirada desafiante emitía que Nai le pertenecía, tema que Karoku no iba a dejar pasar desapercibido, le demostraría a ese joven que estaba equivocado.

— _Tks. Puedo ver tus intenciones, idiota. _— Escupió las palabras. Karoku simplemente calló, el muchacho no estaba equivocado.

Sin embargo todo lo que estaba sucediendo, la situación estaba fuera del entendimiento del propio Nai, ajeno a lo que estaba sucediendo se dedico a defender a su amigo.

— _¡No es así!,_ _Karoku es una gran persona_ — Se levanto de donde estaba acercándose hacia el nombrado, abrazándolo cálidamente.

Aquello hirvió la sangre del moreno agarrando a Nai con fuerza del brazo llevándoselo casi a rastras, sin darle tiempo siquiera de despedirse, -claro que esa era la idea- no le importaba si en algún momento del trayendo lo lastimara, eso serviría para que escarmentara lo que había hecho.

Gareki había entrado como un animal, y actuado como uno, llevándose a Nai sin tapujos, marchándose con él igual a como había entrado.

Miró la taza destrozada en el piso, agachándose, para recoger los pedazos antes de que alguien llegase y comenzará a hacer preguntas. Dio un suspiro lleno de pesar y tristeza mientras iba limpiando el desastre, ahora debía comprarse un nuevo juego de té porque ese ya estaba incompleto.

— _Nai _— Concentró su vista hacia lo que estaba haciendo, recordando.

Agarró en sus manos el trozo más grande que había quedado de la porcelana rota, acercarlo hacia su rostro, aproximándola a su boca. — _Sus labios la tocaron… es tan provocativa._ — Sutilmente le dio un casto beso, seguido de sonreír como anteriormente lo había hecho hace unos escasos minutos atrás.

Ahora todo estaba en ese impertinente chico, quien era en definitiva una completa molestia.


	3. Amor Descubierto

**Capítulo 3°  
****Amor descubierto**

Las clases habían terminado y desde que salieron de la habitación no lo había dejado solo, lo seguía cual perro fiel siguiendo a su amo, únicamente yendo tras él en el camino, en medio de los pasillos, vigilando cada movimiento de el chiquillo hacia; aquello no le molestaba al albino, al contrario era feliz cuando Gareki pasaba tiempo con él.

Sin embargo la persistencia del moreno con no dejarlo sobrepasaba los límites. Pero no era su culpa simplemente, el joven defiende lo que es de su propiedad –al menos siempre lo vio de esa forma- y si con ello implicaba estar pendiente de Nai entonces estaba seguro que lo haría si era necesario, no había nadie en quien confiar y mucho menos sabiendo lo sencillo, suave y el sincero carácter que posee este, pero lo que más lo destaca es esa maldita inocencia que tiene Nai pasando casi a lo ridículo, era que siempre habla con honestidad todo aquello que quiere expresar, saludando a cualquier imbécil en su camino, imbécil que podría arrebatárselo en cualquier instante, algo en lo que no está preparado a aceptar y nunca lo estaría.

Pero había motivos detrás del cuidado exclusivo sobre Nai -además de ser de su pertenencia-, muchos de esos amigos que se acercan a él, ninguno de suma importancia, solo un montón de estúpidos reunidos hablando sandeces sin sentido, en especial un rubio molesto que no para de hablar, está seguro que ese tipo no tiene la capacidad de pensar ni de actuar maduramente, de hecho duda el porqué de su ingreso en la academia, sus acciones como su forma de expresarse pasan a lo absurdo e infantil, todo lo contrario con respecto a su edad llegando al punto de asquearlo, ese amigo de Nai era el que sobrepasaba su báscula de toleración de idiotas. Su enojo hacia él no era provocado por celos más bien por su alto nivel de idiota. No tenía tiempo de siquiera cruzarlo por su mente.

Pero lo había conocido, desgraciadamente, pero ese era un muy bajo precio por saber cuáles son todos los amigos con los que Nai se relaciona, porque tenía que conocerlos, aunque a decir verdad no valía la pena tomarlos como enemigos, ninguno superaba su altura ante su relación con el menor, si bien claro ÉL los había puesto sobre aviso a todos y cada uno.

Nai era únicamente de él, y cualquiera que se entrometiera en ello no saldría vivo de sus manos porque allí mismo se encargaría de enterrar su cuerpo, estaba tranquilo porque sabía que nadie tocaría lo que le pertenecía a Él.

No obstante, un amigo que Nai saco de la nada apareció, un hombre que no se había enterado de su presencia hasta después, y porque hasta después, porque Nai nunca lo había nombrado antes, motivo que desconoce.

Porque tan solo con recordar lo que había pasado anoche la sangre le comenzaba a hervir, nunca le agrado los del comité estudiantil, aunque no hubiera un motivo coherente con su odio hacia ellos, sencillamente los veía como molestas personas que disfrutan hastiando la vida a los demás estudiantes dando órdenes estúpidas, creyéndose siempre alguien superior, olvidando completamente que simplemente era el trabajo de ellos mantener todo en orden; aunque Gareki ignoraba esa lógica razón porque la verdadera razón de su odio no son los del consejo en sí, solo únicamente un miembro de ellos que le hace encabronarse desde el momento que lo conoció.

La tosca fricción de rivalidad se sintió en el aire entre los dos al momento de mirarse, algo no le agradaba en ese tipo, algo que para su desdicha le hacía crisparle la piel, porque sabía que había conocido frente a frente a su enemigo natural, ese enemigo que con garras y dientes quería arrebatarle lo que más deseaba… el amor de Nai.

Ambos se conocían y sabían que en su interior ambos anhelaban un deseo no cumplido, y cada uno lucharía por hacerlo realidad, incluso si eso implicaba matar a quien fuese.

Pero lo de anoche fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Nai nunca le había desobedecido, siempre acataba cualquier cosa que le dijera, el chico era así, y en realidad era así es como le gustaba tener a Nai: en la palma de su mano; sin embargo un entrometido esta sobrepasando esa barrera, ya tenía ganada la mitad de la atención y cariño del albino algo que en su ignorancia había olvidado ya que tiempo atrás estuvo muy confiado, incluso que no se había percatado de la presencia de Karoku en la vida de Nai, en realidad eso le hacía rechinar sus dientes con solo pensarlo. El desgraciado había actuado astutamente ganando territorio.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación simplemente había fulminado al de cabellos blancos con la mirada, no osaba a ponerle una mano encima, ni golpearlo por enojo, ni por castigo, lo que menos quería era tocar a Nai estando en ese estado de humor, únicamente opto por mandarlo a dormir, no tenía nada más que hacer, después de todo no era culpa de su compañero puesto que percibía que todo era por ese teñido peli celeste, de alguna manera le había lavado la cabeza a Nai, pero ya no volvería a pasar a causa de que se interpondría de cualquier mal truco que se cruzara, dos podían jugar el mismo juego –y eso estaban haciendo-

Llegaron a la cafetería, el hambre había aparecido y no era de extrañar, ambos solo llevaban el desayuno en su estomago, necesitaban proveerse de alimento pronto, agradecía que ya era tarde, así el lugar se mantenía solitario.

Nai selecciono por comer cuantiosas cosas dulces y saladas que se cruzaron a su vista que se mostraban por el vidrio de los productos que brindaban, en cambio Gareki escogió lo primero que se veía apetitoso a su perspectiva y estomago, o al menos eso esperaba.

Había terminado antes que su compañero, sin más que realizar se quedo esperando hasta que el menor terminara. Le impresionaba el entusiasmo con el cual devoraba la comida -si se le puede llamar comida- a veces se preguntaba cómo demonios ese mocoso no engorda, tanta chatarra que consume y su cuerpo sigue igual de tulenco, probablemente todo se reduce en la energía que su cuerpo hace diariamente.

— _Deberías comer despacio o te enfermarás._ — Una voz tras ellos le hizo voltear.

Las cejas de Gareki automáticamente se fruncieron al verlo.

— _¡K-Karoku!_ — Casi atragantándose dejo de lado el pedazo de pan que tenía en la boca al ver a su amigo y este al momento tomo camino hacia donde estaba el menor, comenzando a acariciar sus cabellos.

— _Tks…_ — Gruño un disgustado moreno entre dientes.

— _¡Ah!, Hay algo en tus labios._ — Había dicho el vicepresidente, sonriendo pasivamente sin haber quitado todavía la mano de la cabeza del más pequeño.

— _¿Eh?, ¿Mis labios?_ — Ante lo dicho Nai comenzó a tocarse sus propios labios con su lengua tratando de captar cualquier resto de pan.

— _Así es. Hay algo en tus labios_ — La curvatura de los labios del peli celeste no había desaparecido, al contario se había ensanchando — _¿Me pregunto a qué saben tus labios, Nai? _— Aquello último fue un pensamiento dicho en un susurro, siendo inaudible ante ambos presentes.

Sin previo aviso y sin haber siquiera cruzado por la mente del moreno aquel astuto movimiento; había, con un veloz movimiento, jalado la cabeza del albino hacia arriba llegando así a su altura, implantándole un sorpresivo roce entre sus labios.

Por fin había besado a ese hermoso chiquillo y describiéndolo había sido su primer beso, algo que muy dentro de su ser estaba satisfecho, la inexperiencia con la cual había reaccionado se lo dijo como afirmación, apenas era susceptible, sus bocas escasamente se tocaban, no paso a ser un leve toque entre ellos, el contacto apenas duro unos cuantos segundos y aún así fue lo más agradable que pudo hacer hecho, algo que deseaba desde hace tiempo, lo había sentido como si fuera eterno.

Al separarse lo primero que vio fueron los ojos abiertos de Nai mirándolo con una expresión entre sorpresiva y avergonzada, sus mejillas se habían calentado tomando un color durazno, llevándose ambas manos sobre su boca, apenado.

La sonrisa del de ojos azul cielo volvió de nuevo a su rostro ante la imagen del pequeño. Al instante se escucho el fuerte sonido del estruendo de una silla cayéndose con fuerza al piso.

— _¡Maldito!, ¡¿Qué fue eso?! _— Preguntó Gareki casi a gritos, encolerizado ante lo que había presenciado, había sido inaudito, sus ojos no habían captado lo que paso hasta que su cuerpo reacciono en furia.

Sus manos se volvieron en puños rápidamente, tenía ganas de golpear al maldito por lo que había hecho, no, matarlo ante su atrevimiento. Su mirada destilaba odio puro, como una bestia a punto de despertar.

Aun así la sonrisa permanecía en el apacible rostro de Karoku, sin querer borrarla, se sentía victorioso.

No obstante Gareki no dejaría pasar por nada ese acto impúdico, lo limpiaría con sus propias manos para recuperar lo suyo, o mejor aún con sus propios labios. El también podía moverse rápido como para hacer lo mismo. Se acerco hasta el despistado joven de ojos rubíes que seguía perdido en sus pensamientos; tomo entre sus manos las delgadas muñecas del mismo, atrayéndolo, jalando el cuerpo hacia él.

Nai seguía confundido, todavía no procesaba lo que le había hecho Karoku y mucho menos la forma de tomar Gareki su revancha, sus manos eran aprisionadas por las de su amigo mirándole con intenso deseo e ira combinada con los celos que salían a relucir nuevamente, recibiendo por segunda vez en su vida otro beso.

Rápidamente sintió como su boca nuevamente era unida con la contraria sintiendo el mismo contacto de hace unos pocos minutos recibido en el mismo lugar, pero no siendo completamente igual, Gareki se presionaba con más ímpetu, con más intensidad contra sus labios, al rato sus manos eran liberadas pero que las del moreno pasaban a otra parte de su cuerpo, una de ellas tocaba su barbilla y la otra se encontraba tocando su hombro. Al instante el contacto entre ellos había desaparecido.

— _Esterilizado_ — Dijo mas aliviado el moreno cuando se separo del chico, mirando de manera desafiante al vicepresidente quien había sido espectador.

Con ello se habían declarado la guerra.

Un balbuceo llego a los oídos de ambos mayores, dirigieron sus miradas hacia el de pequeña estatura notando como este se cubría la cara ante el enrojecimiento de su rostro.

— _¿Estás bien, Nai? _—Llego la pregunta proveniente del mayor de todos.

— _Si…_ — Contesto casi en un murmullo, completamente avergonzado ante lo sucedido.

— _Hmph_ —Un suspiro salió desde el fondo de la garganta del azabache.

Su cuerpo se sentía culpable, había hecho algo que tal vez Nai nunca había deseado, ni esperado, pero tenía que hacerle saber de una vez por todas a quien le pertenecía. Tocó muy tenue el hombro del de cabellera blanquecina, quería saber si en realidad estaba bien, más un leve espasmo proveniente del chico le hizo retroceder, presentía que había hecho algo malo.

— _Bueno, parece que él ahora te odia _— Aquello fue dicho en completa burla, que satisfacía quien lo había dicho en muchas formas.

— _¡Cállate! _—Velozmente le dedico una mirada mortífera — _Deseo que te mueras_ —

— _Solo si Nai también lo desea_ — Sonrió mirando al nombrado, estando este más calmado, observando con atención, sin perder aquel tono rosa de sus mejillas.

— _No eres más que un maldito cabrón _— Su ceño fruncido permanecía en su rostro, deseaba poder amasarlo con golpes..

— _En verdad quieres matar aquello que te molesta_ —

— _No, solo aquello que se interpone en mi camino _— Sonrió ante sus pensamientos, dando una clara indirecta.

— _¡Basta!_ — Gritó Nai desde su posición, formulando una expresión angustiada. —_No peleen_ —

Tanto Gareki como Karoku se habían quedado callados ante la figura de Nai, todo su cuerpo era hermoso sin embargo su aspecto era un completo delirio, mostrando infinidad de expresiones en ese angelical rostro, su pálida piel combinada con ese exquisito tono rosa le producía estremecerse en su interior, aquella mirada suplicante era simplemente mortal, de no ser por la inocencia de Nai cualquiera pensaría que el menor los estaba tentando a probar una pasión prohibida.

Una mano sobre su cabeza le hizo dejar de lado esa afligida mirada que le torturaba el alma, de muchas maneras.

— _Lo lamento Nai. No me estoy comportando maduramente_ — Con una cálida sonrisa tranquilizó al chico, recibiendo a sí la misma respuesta del albino.

— _Karoku… muchas gracias._ — Agradeció, abrazándose al más alto, amistosamente.

— _No es necesario hacer eso_ — Alzo la cabeza destinando esta vez una sonrisa pretenciosa hacia Gareki.

El pelinegro gruño por lo bajo jalando a Nai, zafándolo del agarre, le molestaba verlo de esa forma.

— _Ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí__,__ me iré _— Se despido el de ojos celestes con cortesía con sus manos haciendo un ademán mientras se iba alejando — _Nai, ¿Está bien si otra noche tomamos té juntos?_ —

— _Hum _— Respondió el chiquillo un poco más alegre.

Gareki tomo a Nai del brazo poniéndolo tras suyo — _Ni lo pienses_ — Menciono por último, dando por negativo de que su Nai no iría a hacer tal cosa, al menos se lo permita.

Cuando Karoku estaba ya a una distancia prudente y no se le podía divisar con claridad, hasta en ese momento no había relajado su cuerpo, ese hombre le producía inmediatamente sensaciones nada agradables que le afectan físicamente, porque con solo verlo su propio organismo se pone en autodefensa.

—_ ¿Gareki?_ — La voz del menor le hizo volver en sí, aunque no del todo.

— _Tu sonrisa la debo ver solo yo… Ésa persona definitivamente me enferma._ — Chasqueó la lengua al terminar de hablar, aquellas palabras habían sido dichas con sumo desagrado.

.Ante todo había conseguido dar el primer paso, un punto a su favor, por nada del mundo le cedería el camino a ese inoportuno jovencito, su astucia lo sobrepasa en edad, no había nada que le ganara, siempre estaba un paso antes que Gareki.

Miro hacia atrás donde sus pasos anteriormente habían avanzado hacia donde más allá se encontraba su pequeño ángel, un angel que iba ser arrebatado de las manos de un demonio. Sonrió perspicaz ante sus pensamientos volviendo a retomar sus pasos.

El juego apenas estaba por comenzar.

* * *

_**¿Porque cambio el nombre del Fic?**_

_**S**i se lo preguntaban pues es por este motivo: El anterior nombre nunca me convenció y lo deje porque era provisional por mientras se me ocurría alguno mas decente, pues bueno viendo tv en la sala "salvaje nombre aparece" Osea era como ¡WUAOO! ideal para el fic, caía como anillo al dedo, siento que **Enemigos Íntimos **es un nombre que describe a la perfección el fic, bueno realidad así me pareció y me gusto. _

_**A**hora lamento si alguna pensó que este cap tendría lemon, no puedo poner lemon sin desarrollar la historia, eso no es correcto, no esta en mi hacer ese tipo de fanfics x3  
Etto... __Aquí__ lo que trate de expresar el sentimiento posesivo de Gareki, espero que lo haya plasmado bien, je_

_¡Oh por fin, ya tenemos el primer contacto! Un senxual beso robado... wiii (? _

_Bueno, muchas gracias por sus reviews, eso es lo que me motiva para escribir y me alegra enormemente que les agrade mi historia como mi forma de narrar, la verdad me esfuerzo mucho para que sea buena._

_**Adelanto:  
**__En el próximo capítulo comenzara lo que será "la pelea" por Nai, bueno desde el comienzo se nota la rivalidad pero me refiero a... bueno ustedes ya saben._

_Dejen__ sus reviews para continuar con esta historia literaria, concédanme esa inspiración amadas fujoshis ;D_


	4. Día Libre

**Capítulo 4°  
****Día Libre**

Los fines de semana eran tan tranquilizadores, esos días en los cuales puede dormir hasta tarde bajo sus cobijas, cómodo sin que nadie ose molestarlo, claramente era uno de los placeres que más disfrutaba, y era uno de sus favoritos: dormir.

No había nadie quien lo despertase y la única persona capaz de hacerlo no se encontraba, estaba feliz. El reloj ubicado sobre su cómoda indicaba ya pasadas las once la mañana, su estómago lo alertó, se torció incomodo sobre las sabanas al sentir sus tripas revolverse, haciendo ruido en alarma de necesidad de alimento, su cuerpo no estaba preparado aún, pero estando exento de energía se levantó de la cama.

La tenue brisa colándose por la ventana medio abierta le relajo, escasamente le acariciaba la piel en una corriente suave y refrescante sobre su rostro.

Sus ojos escarlatas entrecerrados se comenzaban a acostumbrar a la no tan matutina luz del día, sus parpados aún caídos por el reciente despertar, con ambas manos hechas puños se frotó los ojos, levemente en un movimiento delicado, despabilándose de a poco, sus cabellos se encontraban en completo desorden, no le importaba, no había nadie quien lo viese después de todo, todavía hallándose un poco somnoliento dio unos cuantos pasos hacia la puerta, dispuesto a irse a desayunar.

Pero antes de salir por el umbral, su mirada se centro en una especie de hoja que había sido arrancada de un cuaderno, mal doblaba con unas letras escritas en bolígrafo, era una nota que se encontraba puesta sobre un mueble que ambos compañeros compartían ubicándose cerca de la puerta, debajo en ella posaba un tipo de recipiente, tomo en sus manos la hoja diferenciando la indescifrable pero reconocible letra de Gareki sobre el papel.

"_Sé que vas a alimentarte de porquerías, no pienso dejar que gastes dinero innecesariamente, debes comer apropiadamente. Así que come esto mocoso."_

Una sonrisa divertida se formo en sus labios, su amigo es una buena persona, aunque no muchos lo conocieran él sabía que Gareki no era lo que aparentaba, esos pequeños detalles eran lo que le hacían pensar que el moreno era alguien del cual compartía enteramente gran parte de su alegría, era agradable estar con él, no sabía qué clase de reacción tendría el mayor en diferentes tipos de situaciones, o bueno tal vez en algunas sí, pero era eso lo que le llamaba la atención, desde que eran amigos en la infancia había sido de ese modo. Sabía que dentro de aquella coraza de frialdad se escondía un cariñoso compañero.

Dejo la hoja en el mueble de madera junto a un montón de libros que se posaban encima del mismo, en sus manos llevaba alegre la caja de obento que le había dejado Gareki para que comiera, no era como lo que usualmente suele comer pero aun así estaba delicioso. Al terminar salió de la habitación y se fue camino directo a las duchas, debía asearse y disfrutar del resto del día libre que restara.

Olvidando de cerrar la ventana, constantemente las corrientes de aire entraban por la habitación, una que otra moviendo enérgicamente algunas hojas mal acomodadas, entre ellas aquella nota que anteriormente había sido leída, incompleta.

Ante el movimiento de la brisa que hacia bailar algunos papales aquella hoja igualmente se deslizo callándose del mueble, notándose alguna escritura de mas en ella, pero sin ser leída por nadie.

"_A las cuatro te espero en la cafetería. Gareki"_

* * *

Paseaba sin rumbo fijo por los corredores con la esperanza de encontrarse con alguno de sus amigos, paso el tiempo, más ninguno de ellos se cruzaban en su camino, seguro ya tenían planes; o lo más seguro Gareki ya había hecho de las suyas para que no pudiera verlos; dio un largo suspiro desalentando, a veces no era fácil lidiar con su compañero de cuarto, en varias ocasiones sin haber algún motivo aparente aparecía de la nada, llevándoselo, y en lo que recuerda siempre permanece con una expresión de enojo todo el tiempo en su rosto o al menos cuando esta con sus amigos, al menos de vez en cuando sería lindo ver a Gareki compartir con sus demás compañeros o hacer amigos, era rara la vez en la que se veía al moreno con alguien que no fuera él.

Desde el día que le presento a Karoku las cosas habían cambiado, Gareki se comportaba más agresivo que antes incluso le preocupaba el dejarlo solo, mas si era cuando quería ver a Karoku en muchas de esas veces hasta se lo impedía desde llegar al extremo de no dejarlo salir, ante su modo de pensar era que Gareki únicamente necesitaba atención así que en esos casos le sonreía mientras le daba la razón, no quería ver al azabache sufrir y muy dentro de su ser sabia que algo ocultaba su amigo.

Las palabras como "Me gustas" y "Te amo" le eran reconocidas, ya no era un niñito ingenuo que con simples palabras le eran una completa ignorancia, además de que Gareki últimamente se las pasa recalcando haciéndosele algo común llegar a decirle tales cosas, aunque claro únicamente en momentos muy escasos.

Todo aquello comenzó a ser fácil al punto que desde que ingreso a la academia el conocimiento comenzara a llegar de golpe, cosas que antes le eran lejanas y extrañas comenzaron a volverse cada vez más intensas y razonables.

Nunca olvidaría la vez en la que Yogi no paraba de hablar acerca del profesor de la enfermería, decía que era un sujeto desesperante que solo le gustaba torturar a la gente o seguro únicamente lo hacía con él, si mal no recuerda era un hombre alto de cabello rosa, nunca noto que ese hombre fuera de la manera en la cual describía el rubio, si tal vez algo amargado pero era lo único.

En esa ocasión las preguntas no dejan de inundar su cabeza, al notar como su rubio amigo se sicoseaba a sí mismo con su cara completamente roja, no entendía de todo el comportamiento de Yogi, pero con el tiempo aquello se fue resolviendo, algunas de sus dudas eran resultas por el rubio enamorado y otras, por el resto de sus amigos.

Todas aquellas pequeñas cosas comenzaron hacer mella en su vida, muchas cosas ya eran entendibles aunque otras siguen siendo un misterio en su joven mente.

Sus pasos se volvieron perezosos conforme avanzaba hasta que estos se detuvieron completamente en medio del pasillo, llevo sus grandes ojos directo a la clara luz del cielo reflejase por el gran vidrio, su pequeña mano hecha un puño termino sobre su pecho, como si algo le estuviera ahuecando. Una voz reconocida tras su espalda le distrajo, giro su cuerpo notando como el hombre a unos pasos más adelante le había llamado.

Sus pies corrieron hasta llegar donde se encontraba su amigo de cabellos claros, este instintivamente le acaricio la cabeza, ya le era un habito hacer esa acción, misma que también era esperada por el menor.

— _Nai, ¿Quieres dar un paseo?_ — Preguntó — _Encontré una pastelería cerca de aquí, te invito._

Los grandes ojos del chico se habían iluminado, asintió con la cabeza conforme su sonrisa había aparecido con el solo hecho de imaginarse poder saborear un delicioso bocadillo.

— _Vamos_ — Tomó entre sus dedos la mano del chiquillo — _Y no te preocupes por un permiso, yo me encargo de eso_.

Expresó al acordarse de que se debía requerir cierto permiso de un profesor para poder salir del instituto, pero claro eso no era problema para Karoku, cualquiera que fuera la situación tenía una ventaja superior que el resto de los estudiantes. Comenzó a avanzar, llevándose al chiquillo de apariencia infantil por el pasillo, dispuesto a llevárselo.

El de estatura baja freno sus pasos mientras sus ojos se centraban en la parte trasera del pasillo. — _P-Pero, Karoku_.

Se detuvo extrañado, Nai le había parado, algo no muy común en él, nunca le había replicado cuando se trataba de pasar tiempo juntos. Algo dentro de su cuerpo comenzó arder, sin embargo reprimió cualquier pensamiento negativo.

— _¿Qué pasa?_ — Indago en curiosidad, sin soltar el agarre de su mano.

— _El camino a los dormitorios está del otro lado… y Gareki…_

Sus ojos se estrecharon y sus cejas se habían juntado, mientras al mismo tiempo su cuerpo sentía una furia inexplicable, de no ser que Nai continuaba mirando el pasillo habría notado su rostro levemente alterado por la pronunciación de aquel nombre. Sentía un mal sabor de boca, desagradable, al escuchar como su querido Nai se preocupaba por ese idiota, no podía pasarlo por alto.

Jalo levemente la mano del menor llamando su atención.

— _No te preocupes por él, no duraremos mucho_ — Mintió, convenciéndolo, debía quitarle de la mente la existencia de ese joven, a como dé lugar.

Al ver como una sonrisa se mostraba ante sus ojos, fue suficiente para tranquilizarlo. No había mucho camino que recorrer pero debían darse prisa si querían llegar a tiempo antes que el lugar se llenase.

Cuando llegaron a dicho lugar el aroma a dulce golpeo su nariz, empalagándolo, los estantes mostraban todo tipo de pasteles de diferentes decoloraciones, colores y texturas, todas e individualmente cada una, eran llamativas y deliciosas, se veían apetecibles. El lugar estaba oportunamente con pocos clientes, algo que era de alegrarse, usualmente permanece lleno en las horas de almuerzo, y en las tardes, Karoku tomó asiento en uno de los lugares más alejados de local seguido por Nai que se situó al otro extremo. El tiempo pasó y una pintoresca joven les había atendido trayéndoles rápidamente el pedido junto a unas bebidas.

No se espero mucho cuando Nai ya se había devorado su parte, era rápido cuando de dulce se trataba, con las migajas en el plato prosiguió con la malteada de fresa.

Karoku apenas había empezado cuando el menor le había ganado, por consiguiente le pidió que de nuevo que escogiera otra cosa del menú, siendo inmediatamente obedecido, con alegría el chico de cabellos blancos posaba frente a él una rebanada de pie de limón.

Solo el observar la expresión de satisfacción en el infantil rostro Nai era encantador, sonrió al mirarlo, todo en él era hermoso.

— _Gracias por invitarme Karoku._ — Comentó el chico agradeciendo por la comida.

A lo que el mayor enterneció su mirada, esas cosas tan mínimas eran una gran felicidad para él, tan lindo e inocente.

— _No es nada_ — Se puso de pie acercándose al albino. — _Con que lo disfrutes eso me hace feliz_ — Extendió su mano acariciando nuevamente la cabeza del joven, hundiendo sus dedos en el cabello.

El chico había elevado su rostro, notando como el más alto no dejaba de acariciarle, se sentía feliz, de todas las personas Karoku era la que más le agradaba, su forma de ser siempre era tan amable. Cerró los ojos ensanchando aún más su sonrisa volviéndose incluso radiante.

— _Si me sigues mostrando esa clase de expresión tan linda no __podre__contenerme_ — Quitó aquella mano que residía encima de la cabeza, bajándola unos cuantos centímetros más abajo.

— _Karoku… es-estás muy cerca_ — El de ojos celestes se alejo, sin darse cuenta se le había aproximado, de no ser por Nai le habría hecho algo extraño en un lugar público.

Dio una sonrisa serena apaciguando lo ocurrido.

Después de haber atiburrado su estomago de cosas dulces salieron dispuestos a volver a la academia, no podían durar mucho ya comenzaba hacerse tarde, y el frio comenzaba a pronunciarse, por ello una astuta idea atravesó por la cabeza del vicepresidente.

— _Nai ¿Tienes frío, verdad? _— Dio como pregunta retorica, sabía perfectamente que no era necesario una contestación.

Las mejillas sonrosadas del chico era la prueba evidente del frio que cargaba. Con una simple bufanda había tapado el cuello descubierto del chico, luego de ponerle encima la chamarra que había tenido puesta.

— _Ah, casi se me olvida te debo algo del día de San Valentín_ — De entre sus cosas saco una caja envuelta en un papel colorido, la mirada confusa del de ojos zafiro le indicaba que necesitaba que le explicara — _Son unos chocolates que prepare para ti_ — Entrego en las manos del chico dichos dulces.

Por incontable vez Nai volvió a sonreír, abrazando en su cuerpo el regalo recién dado — Muchas gracias Karoku — Luego hizo lo mismo con el nombrado, sin soltar la caja. Por esas pequeñas cosas Karoku era una de las mejores personas que conocía.

— _Es tarde, será mejor que vuelvas a tu habitación ahora_ — Se acordó al ver la silueta del pronto apagado cielo.

La tarde se comenzaba hacer más oscura, las cosas se pondrían feas si no entraban antes de entrada la noche.

* * *

Sus manos le pesaban, de hecho seria un paraíso si fuera solo eso porque todo su cuerpo era una mezcla de malestares, todo le dolía. Sus pies con costo podían dar unos cuantos pasos decentes antes de que le pidieran que descansara un rato, mataría al maldito responsable que lo había acusado con el director sobre la puerta destrozada de la estancia usada para juntas del consejo estudiantil, y estaba seguro de quien había sido, quien más que ese imbécil pelo teñido.

Su castigo no sería simplemente arreglar la puerta, lo pusieron a pulir todos los pupitres que estaban dañados y acomodarlos en sus respectivos lugares, era mucho trabajo para una sola persona pero a nadie le importaba, después de todo ya lo habían tachado como un maleante, la verdad le daba lo mismo. Sin embargo no merecía tal trato tan brusco, le asignaron la tarea que fuera realizada hasta el medio día, luego debía volver el domingo también para terminar con la sanción.

De no ser porque se había prometido así mismo ver a su compañero no se habría preocupado de ni siquiera comer, se iría directo a la cama a dormir, pero las cosas estaban en un momento crítico y no podía doblegarse ante nada.

Solo faltaban unos cuantos pasos antes de llegar a la cafetería, el reloj de su mano le mostraba que faltaba poco tiempo para las cuatro. Se detuvo quedando frente a uno de los grandes ventanales que allí se encontraban en esa segunda planta, recostó por un momento su espalda en una pared, mirando de cerca el panorama del campus, miro a través del hueco claro que emitía el mirador.

Su cuerpo se había tensado de un momento a otro mientras que sus ojos almendrados se habían afilado en completa rabia, sus manos se habían vuelto en puños, temblando involuntariamente.

Lo tomó por sorpresa, pero era cierto, su vista no estaba mal porque aquella cabellera blanca que se diferenciaba a lo lejos no era más que la de Nai, reconocería esa figura en cualquier lado, no obstante ese mocoso no estaba solo visiblemente ese hombre estaba con él; su cuerpo se enderezo alejándose de la pared que antes le servía de apoyo para acercarse hacia el filo de la vidriera, tratando de creer que era probablemente alguna mala jugada hecha por el cansancio porque no podía ser cierto, aunque a pesar de ello no estaba tan mal mentalmente para que llegara a ese extremo.

Sus dientes rechinaron ante lo que en sus pensamientos era algo impensable, pero era claro como ambos estaban saliendo del instituto mientras que Nai iba pegado del brazo de Karoku.

Su puño impacto contra la pared con ferocidad, lastimándose más de lo que ya podía estar, el cansancio y el dolor ahora le eran un problema mínimo, había algo que debía hacer antes de pensar en eso.

—_Tks bastardo__,__ esto no se quedara así_ — Se dijo a sí mismo en un murmullo cargado de resentimiento.

Debía hacer algo pronto, si todo seguía a ese ritmo las cosas podrían salírsele de las manos, pero obviamente eso no iba a pasar.

* * *

___**P**rimero muchas gracias por sus comentarios por ello aquí esta el cuarto cap, me alegra que les guste, unos cuantos caps mas y se termina este fic._

Con el castigo de Gareki se me ocurrió, bueno mas bien en mi colegio cuando había sanción o las tan ganadas boletas por mal comportamiento ponían a los alumnos a lijar los pupitres, esto lo hacían para que respetaran la propiedad del colegio porque la mayoría eran porque maltrataban los pupitres, sillas, escritorios, pizarras, etcétera.

Pensaban que era un buen castigo para que escarmentaran a cuidar las pertenencias que eran prestadas, osea del colegio a los alumnos, ustedes entienden.

En fin se me ocurrió ese mismo castigo para Gareki por destrozar una puerta xDD de hecho me imagine un cascarrabias Gareki con una lija frotando la madera con esa expresión de _"no ahueves"_ -una frase tica- me pareció divertido, tal vez haga un dibujo de ello x3

Hablando de dibujo, seh me gusta dibujar he hice un dibujo portada de este Fic, si gustan verlo den click en el siguiente link si es que se ve, fanfiction es un asco cuando se trata de links, o busquen en mi DA que este en mi perfil.

**h- t- t- p- :- /- /- a- i- y- u- m- e- r- i- t- a- . d- e- v- i- a- n- t- a- r- t- . c- o- m- /- a- r- t- /- E- n- e- m- i- g- o- s - i- n- t- i- m- o- s - 4- 3- 7- 5- ****8- 4- 5- 3- 3- **

_Solo quitan los espacios y los -_

_Pos ya es todo por ahora, muy pronto vendrá el primer lemon... wiii_

_Si les gusta dejen su review, se los agradecería ;D_


	5. Selección

**Capítulo 5 °  
****Selección**

Ya pasadas las seis de la tarde estaban a unos cuantos pasos de la entrada, de no ser porque Karoku se encargó de los permisos su ingreso a la academia hubiera sido rechazada, ambos estudiantes situados cerca del costado de los dormitorios de la institución prosiguieron a ir a sus respectivas habitaciones como era lo planeado a no ser que el mayor se encargo de que aquello no fuera exactamente el caso.

— _Me adelantaré_ — Pronunció el chiquillo, avanzo sus siguientes ligeros pasos afirmando lo dicho, mientras tomaba camino dirigiéndose en dirección a los dormitorios.

Avanzo presuroso hacia dicho lugar, quería llegar lo antes posible, algo le decía que su compañero si pronto no lo veía podía tornarse de mal humor –como otras veces- mas una presión sobre su mano le hizo detenerse, notando como Karoku le había detenido.

— _Espera_ — Le sonrió tranquilamente — _No tienes por qué apresurarte, Gareki ya no es un niño._

Nai le miro intrigante, para luego desviar la mirada, como era posible que Karoku supiera que en realidad quería llegar lo antes posible porque Gareki era el motivo de ello, tal vez era muy fácil de leer. Con la cabeza gacha abrió los ojos para luego mirar al más alto en completo desacuerdo, algo muy poco habitual en él.

— _No puedo_ — Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, paulatinamente, su mirada se torno un tanto lastimera ante sus pensamientos, con una voz casi silenciosa continuo hablando — _Es muy tarde. Gareki debe estar preocupado._

— _¿Porqué?_ — Se dijo así mismo el vicepresidente frunciendo levemente el ceño, le molestaba esa actitud de Nai —_¿Es él tan importante?_ — Sus orbes se dirigían directamente al cuerpo del menor, mirándolo fijamente, esperando respuesta del chico, sin embargo el mismo permanecía callado lo cual provoco ira en el cuerpo del más alto.

— _Nai, no ves que él se está adueñando de ti. _

Le tomo de los hombros, levemente tratando de no intimidar al chico, lográndolo perfectamente, sabia las estrategias que debía tratar con Nai, lo conocía demasiado, sin embargo no completamente como quisiera.

Aquellos ojos azul cielo no dejaban de poner atención al albino frente a él, sentía nuevamente como ese inmenso deseo salía a florecer de su cuerpo por incontable vez.

Ansiaba tanto poder tomar a ese chiquillo, de besarlo, acariciarlo, de que fuera solo suyo, porque solo ese pequeño joven era lo único que lograba hacerle despertar deseos que antes creía que estaban dormidos y nunca despertarían. Esa inocente imagen de Nai era tentadora, porque cada vez que lo mira le hace sentir que él es un ser despreciable, le hace querer corromperlo hasta en lo más profundo, poseer ese corazón limpio y puro y volverlo negro igual al suyo, sin poder soportar a esa ternura que trasmite ese frágil cuerpo, porque lo carcome con cada día que pasa el no poder lograrlo.

Tener el dominio, la oportunidad de moldearlo a su manera, volverlo tan depravado como pueda ser posible pero solamente por sus manos, esas manos que le enseñaran como sentir la satisfacción y el placer producido por su influencia, tanto que no pueda estar sin él, como una delirante droga.

Ser la única persona en la cual Nai pose sus ojos, sentir junto a él todas aquellas sensaciones inexplicables, saciándolo en un éxtasis vicioso.  
Sin poder reprimir sus impulsos abrazo al menor contra su cuerpo, en un agarre posesivo, aferrándolo a su pecho con ímpetu. Acerco sus labios hacia un extremo de la cabeza de más bajo.

— _No creo que debas volver ahora_ — Susurro diciendo tales palabras chocando su aliento contra la oreja del menor.

— _¿Karoku?_ — Sin esperarse la pronta interrogante llego a la cabeza del chico, Karoku actuaba extraño, el apretón en todo su cuerpo hacia que no pudiera moverse, estaba incomodo — _Debo irme._

— _No lo harás_ —Seguía sin soltarlo, y no quería hacerlo, apretó mas el agarre prohibiendo cualquier escape.

El rostro del pequeño se torno preocupado, había algo malo con Karoku, sentía que actuaba muy extraño —_ Karoku, ¿Estás bien?_ — Preguntó tratando de girar su cabeza para mirar al hombre, mas este se lo impidió.

Pasaron unos segundos sin recibir respuesta de su amigo, ante ello movió su cuerpo tratando se soltarse —_ K-Karoku… me estas lastimando._  
Inmediatamente los brazos del cabello celeste se habían soltado del chico al escucharlo lamentarse, se disculpo sin embargo su sonrisa no había aparecido en esta ocasión lo que provoco un mal sentimiento en el cuerpo de Nai, se sentía culpable.

— _Lo siento Karoku_ — Sus parpados estaban entrecerrados, trasmitiendo una imagen afligida en su persona, el rojo de sus ojos permanecía centrado en el suelo.

El contrarío sonrió para sí al sentir un leve apretón en su cintura, aquellos delgados brazos rodeaban su cuerpo en un intento de abrazo, algo delicado y con poca fuerza pero emitían una gran desesperación, esa desesperación que percibía que Nai no quería hacerlo sufrir. Oh, tan inocente e ingenua criatura.

— _Nai se quedara con Karoku_ — Dejo salir de esos finos labios, mientras elevaba la cabeza mirando desde su posición a su amigo.  
A lo que este acariciaba su cabeza una sonrisa más perspicaz hacia aparición.

— _¡Nai!, ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?_ — Apareció de la nada una fría voz, muy conocida, acercándose hacia los presentes.

— _¡Gareki…!_ — Al escuchar su nombre proveniente del recién llegado inmediatamente sus brazos se habían soltado. Camino hasta donde Gareki se encontraba. —_ Yo…_

— _Cállate, no quiero que me des escusas_ — Le interrumpió mirándolo severo mientras que su cuerpo contenía la rabia. — _Te estuve esperando, ¿Acaso me quieres ver la cara?_ — Percibió como el albino se estremecía ante cada palabra que articulaba — _¡Geez!, Me dejas solo y te vas con ese idiota. Qué molesto._

— _G-Gareki, Yo… lo siento, de verdad_ — Se lamento el de menor edad, sin siquiera poder mirar a su compañero de frente, nuevamente concentro su vista hacia bajo.

Ante la escena Karoku se adelantó, situándose al lado de Nai casi en medio de ambos.

— _Vaya Gareki-kun pareces un acosador. _

Le observo de una forma engreída pero sin perder aquella característica pose de su cuerpo a lo que sentía la cortante mirada llena de despecho del azabache solo él.

— _¿Acosador? Haa, entonces una persona que siempre está allí para cuidar lo suyo es un acosador_ —Se enderezo altanero desafiando al contario, no solo con palabras sino todas sus acciones que salían a relucir— _Sólo lo estoy protegiendo de personas como tú. Que te quede claro que Nai es mío._

Con ambas miradas declarándose la guerra, el inquietante ambiente se hizo presente en segundos, al momento que ambos estudiantes habían chocado palabras combinado con ese deseo depredador que ambos cargaban.

—_ Ehh… no lo creo_ — Dijo casi en murmuro el más alto para luego poner atención al confundido chiquillo aun en ese estado afligido —_Nai_ — Tomo en sus dedos la mano del albino, haciéndole que este le pusiera un veloz interés en él.

Un eminente manotazo por parte del moreno apareció golpeándolo con rudeza y separándolos ante el contacto.

— Si vuelves hacer eso te mato — Aquel rostro de expresión intangible se había trasformando en uno de furia, jalando a su pertenencia hacia su lado, tras él.

Una sutil risa salió de la boca del vicepresidente, entretanto esta se tornaba en son de burla. — _Por favor inténtalo, Si puedes niño._

Aquellos ojos alargados se habían afinado mostrándole un evidente desafío a través de ellos. El sonido del gruñido que provoco Gareki era más que suficiente para hacerle saber que lo había hecho enfurecer con ello –más de lo que estaba-

Los grandes ojos del más pequeño captaban la escena y a pesar de ello presentía que las cosas no iban muy bien, odiaba las peleas y más si estas incluían a sus amigos. A lo que su cuerpo alcanzo estrujo a Gareki desde atrás, su escasa altura apenas alcanzaba hasta un poco más arriba de la mitad de su espalda. Ya conocía el carácter de este y era mejor hacerlo olvidar lo sucedido, después de todo, la situación había sido provocada por su culpa.

— _Gareki… vámonos._

Le soltó esperando que el moreno reaccionara ante su modo de hacerlo entrar en sí, a lo que presencio que había funcionado, noto como su compañero había relajado el cuerpo mientras le tomaba del brazo, apenas se había volteado cuando empezaron a caminar.  
Trató con una fugaz mirada hacia atrás en modo de disculpa hacia el pelo celeste, no quería dejarlo de ese modo pero la situación lo requería.

Por otro lado el de orbes celestes se quedo solo, en su rostro apareció fiereza mientras que sus manos se volvían en puños al ver como su amado albino se iba con esa imitación de hombre.

— _Qué problemático… Nai, ¿Qué debo hacer?_ — Se había hablado consigo mismo articulando a lo que su mente comenzó a trabajar, debía hacer algo no podía perder a Nai.

Una sonrisa distorsionada se formo en su boca mientras que su mente había comenzado a producir una idea.

* * *

El golpe contra la puerta fue suficiente para hacerle cerrar los ojos con fuerza, la imagen del moreno al azotarla contra el marco no era muy agradable, un leve ceño fruncido permanecía en su rostro, mientras notaba como nuevamente el cuerpo de su compañero trasmitía aquella esencia cuando algo le desagradaba, gruñía y fruncía el ceño mientras pateaba algunas cosas que se atravesaran en su camino y era premeditado, ya había mandado a volar uno de los libros contra la pared.

Se mantuvo hecho un puño sentado sobre la cama, estaba asustado y su cuerpo tembloroso lo mostraba, siempre actuaba de esa forma cuando Gareki sacaba su frustración, tenía su carácter y por mucho que quisiera calmarlo este se resistía.

— _¡Es demasiado! ¿Acaso no quieres verme, pero si a él?_ — Pateo el mueble junto a la puerta, pronto algunos libros cayeron al suelo ante el impacto.

— _No, Gareki… no es_ — Se puso de pie mirando al nombrado, la timidez y el miedo se reflejaban en sus ojos pero no pensaba retroceder.

— _¿Entonces porque estabas con él?_ — Preguntó, con el cuerpo erguido con esa mirada acechadora sobre él.

Deseaba una respuesta y para bien una agradable a sus oídos porque de no ser así tomaría las riendas del asunto y terminaría con todo de una vez por todas, estaba consciente de lo que era suyo.

El pequeño había puesto ambas manos sobre su pecho a lo que iba tomando su ropa haciéndola un puño entre sus dedos, no le gustan las confusiones y Gareki lo estaba poniendo en una. No puede haber una respuesta para ello, sabe que si le dice que quería pasar tiempo con Karoku se enojaría y de ser así seguro lo pondría a escoger, algo que no está dispuesto hacer, no puede escoger entre dos personas que quiere mucho y aprecia.

Cerró los ojos negando con la cabeza mientras sujetaba con más fuerza la blanca camisa que llevaba puesta, solo quería que todo terminara, solo deseaba que Gareki y Karoku se llevaran bien, ya que el hecho de cruzar por su cabeza el tener que escoger a uno de ellos les es imposible, no puede pensar en su futuro sin la existencia de alguno de ellos, ambos son muy importantes en su vida.

El golpe contra el pequeño mueble le hizo abrir los ojos de repente, la mirada de Gareki se volvió incluso más aterradora, aquello le dio terror, otra de las cosas que no le gustaban al moreno era la espera, hasta ahora había recordado aquel detalle.

El moreno se aproximo casi como si fuera un depredador y Nai retrocedió unos pasos ante el miedo choccando contra la cama y caer sentado sobre la misma. Una pequeña caja había salido revotada del colchón terminando en el suelo, el decorado de ella había alertado al albino, poniéndole atención notó como Gareki centraba su mirada en el pequeño objeto.

—_ ¿Qué es esto? _— Esa caja era nueva para sus ojos, no recordaba que estuviera en primer lugar en la habitación hasta ahora la había visto.

— _Son de Karoku, me los regalo_ — Contestó el menor, dándose cuenta inmediatamente que había sido un error nombrar a su amigo. Miro con preocupación la rosada caja que era tomada por manos de Gareki.

— _Chocolates, así que te dio chocolates_ — Prosiguió abriéndolo para verificarse del contenido dentro del paquete.

Lo primero por atravesar su mente fue en tirarlos, nada que no fuera de su exclusiva procedencia no debía ser dado a Nai, y menos con intenciones poca sanas, sin embargo una idea surco su cabeza haciendo que aquella furia se desvaneciera cual humo. Al contrario de ello sonrió mientras tomaba uno de los redondos chocolates en sus manos.

— _Si te los dio es porque quieres que te los comas. Está bien_ — Con esas palabras había confundido a su compañero de cuarto, ese cambio repentino no era para nada normal.

Introdujo el chocolate en la boca del de ojos carmesíes con fuerza sin siquiera quitar su dedo de sus labios, quería que saboreara el chocolate, de ser posible lentamente.

Unos pocos quejidos salieron del fondo de su garganta al tener su boca invadida, la golosina se comenzó a derretir en su lengua, y tan pronto esa molestia se había desvanecido, el índice del moreno se había apartado de su boca, estando este unido a la boca del menor por un mínimo hilo de saliva, con la punta de su dedo cubierta del chocolate.

Continuó con llevar su digito hacia sus labios mientras su sonrisa hacia aparición mientras proseguía a lamer el resto del dulce que había quedado. Notó el leve sonrojo en el rostro del menor, a lo que incluso hizo ensanchara aquella curvatura de su boca mientras lamia sus labios.

Ventaja o desventaja, simplemente había venido a su favor, aunque fuera algo que Karoku no hubiera esperado, eso le hacía sentirse victorioso porque ese mismo idiota le había dado una utilidad que iba aprovechar.

Sin captar bien la imagen Nai había caído dormido sobre la cama, de repente, extraño miro los chocolates, y ante entender la idea frunció el ceño tirando los dulces en el bote de basura de la recamara. A pesar de todo ese pelo teñido no era lo que creía, era peor.

* * *

_**B**ueno este va siendo el quinto capitulo, la verdad me sorprende que llegue hasta aquí.  
Me gusto escribir la parte en donde Karoku expresa ese sentimiento psicópata, como que ya pierde la amabilidad que antes ocultaba y la verdad es de ese modo, mostrar la verdadera cara de Karoku._

_Ahora con Gareki creo que siempre es así de impulsivo no hay necesidad de mostrar su lado oscuro, siempre expresa todo sin ocultar nada, aunque la verdad siento que lo hice algo agresivo, como que algo salido del personaje… eso creo._

_Tal vez estoy haciendo mucho el que Gareki se lleve a Nai de esa forma pero en cierto modo me gusta porque muestra el lado posesivo que quiero que tenga. Con los chocolates se supone que los chocolates tenían como un especie de somnífero por eso Nai al momento callo dormido, para que entiendan la idea ;3_

_Lamento si me atrase mucho con este cap y de hecho debí de haberlo subido hace días. Aunque para ser sincera el motivo de ello es porque casi nadie lee este fic lo que me provoca el no querer continuarlo, me desanima mucho. No me gusta hacer esto pero si al menos no recibo tres reviews no lo continuare y si lo hago sera por milagro y porque una amiga me insiste a que lo haga._

_Espero que este cap les haya gustado, me esforcé porque el final terminara con algo intrigante, o algo así._

_En el próximo cap viene el lemon, estoy nerviosa porque tengo años que no escribo uno, ya tengo el principio escrito espero que quede bueno, o tal vez no llegue a publicarlo, quien sabe._

_**Kaori Lawliet**: Muchas gracias por tu review me alegra que te guste el fic, y te agradezco igualmente por pasarte a ver el fanart de portada del fic, me hizo muy feliz ver un comentario del mismo, pronto te recompensare con el lemon, espero te guste o al menos si llego a publicarlo, hay que ver. _


	6. Castigo de Gareki

**Capítulo 6  
Castigo de Gareki  
_  
Advertencia: _**_Este capítulo contiene** lemon.**_

Sus ojos se abrieron abruptamente, la pesadez en sus parpados era inevitable, sentía que había dormido por días y aun así con ello no le había bastado, todavía su cuerpo le pedía a gritos descanso, seguía adormilado. La pequeña ventana que se ubicaba un poco más allá de su cama le anunciaba que ya era bastante tarde, el oscurecido cielo se lo aseguraba.

La tenue claridad de la luz de luna colándose por el nítido vidrio daba un aire tranquilo y relajante, estando en completo silencio como si el ambiente estuviera dándole permiso a volver a su mundo de sueños. Aunque sin embargo sus manos fueron repentinamente aprisionadas una a cada lado de su cabeza, pronto sus ojos se abrieron ante el sorpresivo agarre, movió sus muñecas, aunque estas no ejercían la fuerza suficiente para soltarse.

En ese mismo momento pudo presenciar un extraño peso adicional sobre su delgado cuerpo, percatándose rápidamente de una silueta de alguien encima de él, mismo que le sostenía con fuerza las manos, la cabellera ennegrecida que veía su carmín mirada le era conocida, demasiado.

Volvió a mover sus brazos, lo que provoco que el joven sobre él apretara más su enganche. Dio un leve gemido de dolor ante la brusca presión sobre su piel.

— _No te muevas, mocoso_ — Resonó en la habitación la ronca voz de Gareki, estaba molesto.

Todos sabían que Gareki era una persona de temperamento difícil que con cualquier cosa es muy simple hacerlo enojar y ante lo que había sucedido hace unas pocas horas atrás era más que suficiente como para hacerle despertar la bestia dentro de su ser.

Sabía que su compañero no tenía la culpa de lo que había sucedido, porque de hecho el mocoso es fácil de manipular, pero solamente la imagen de ver a Nai junto con Karoku le despierta rápidamente la furia de su cuerpo junto con un tremendo deseo de asesinar a cualquiera en su camino, nadie, absolutamente nadie tiene el derecho de acaparar al albino, únicamente él, por supuesto.

Si tan solo no hubiera llegado unos momentos antes ese maldito hombre hubiera hecho de las suyas con el chiquillo, hacerle lo que fuera, incluso a contra de su voluntad, y eso era precisamente lo que menos dejaría, porque por mas buen sujeto que aparente ser por dentro es alguien completamente corrompido y enfermo, no pensaba dejar a Nai a merced de una persona de esa clase –y de ninguna otra-

Nunca había tratado al menor con violencia, ni mucho menos maltratarlo, era evidente que Nai no lo soportaría ya que sucumbiría y se rompería como una rama. Sin embargo todo tenía su límite, amaba a Nai al punto de llegar a encerrarlo para que su belleza pudiera ser vista únicamente por él, pero no podía privar al chico de ello, sería un grave problema. Aunque Nai era exclusivamente de su pertenencia, en todos los sentidos, su mente, sus expresiones, su cuerpo… todo era de él; pero no podía por culpa de ese acto de egoísmo hacer al menor sufrir, no lo aguantaría.  
Pero por más que soportara lo que ese chiquillo le hiciera, tanto consiente como inconscientemente, había cosas que ni siquiera eran permitidas para Nai, como: El dejarlo olvidado por irse con sus amigos; era algo que ni se podía considerar, y todos esos idiotas lo tenían siempre presente, porque nadie podría monopolizar a Nai más que él.

Sus ojos expresaron una furia irremediable cuando llego al nivel de abandonarlo por Karoku, ese maldito era el que menos tenía derecho estar con el menor, ese infeliz le hacia la competencia, no podía dejar que siquiera que lo mirara, ya que detrás de esos ojos aparentemente amables escondía una retorcida verdad, porque lo reconocía, era imperceptible que el pelo teñido estaba comiéndoselo con la vista.

Debía intervenir antes que el enemigo lo haga, tener un paso adelante era la ley entre su lucha, porque podía perder algo que nunca recuperaría, y antes de que ello suceda era mejor actuar anticipadamente.

Puesto que lo que había hecho Nai definitivamente no tiene perdón, debía hacerlo entender con un merecido castigo.

— _¡Ah! Mis manos… duelen… _— Llego a sus oídos la lastimera voz del chico, adolorido, con los ojos cerrados ante el punzante dolor — _D-Detente… Gareki _—

— _Dime Nai, ¿Sabes lo que estoy a punto de hacer? _— Su fría sonrisa se volvió perspicaz al notar la confusión en el rostro del menor, aquello simplemente era exquisito para su vista. Sus ojos mostraron un reflejo de diversión, siendo casi maliciosa.

Llevado por sus propios impulsos descendió hasta el llegar al cuello del chico. —_ Nai_ — Choco su respiración contra la piel albina del nombrado — _No huyas de mí. No puedes hacerlo _— Sin esperar respuesta paso su lengua por el cuello del menor, lamiendo lentamente la piel cálida del chiquillo.

— _Urgh _— Se quejo el pequeño ante el húmedo contacto — _G-Gareki_ — Lleno de completa confusión menciono el nombre de su compañero, sin embargo el moreno le ignoraba.

Una de las hábiles manos del azabache comenzaron actuar, bajaron hasta la orilla de la blanca camisa que el chico llevaba introduciendo sus manos dentro de la tela, tocando cada parte de piel que pudiera alcanzar, acariciándolo lentamente, memorizándolo hasta lo más profundo de su mente, aquella sensación era tan cálida y suave, nunca había tocado a Nai como lo estaba haciendo; con ese deseo, esa ansiedad de querer poder probar cada parte de su ser.

Sus dedos se deslizaron ascendiendo con ferocidad, pasado en el proceso por sus caderas, luego por el pecho del menor sin siquiera haber quitado su boca del cuello del chico, no obstante cambio esa acción, con la mano que tenia libre tomó la barbilla del joven en su mano, sus dedos largos inclinaron la barbilla hacia arriba, el fino rostro de Nai le observo, el pequeño ya conocía ese movimiento y antes de percatarse sus bocas se tocaron.

Las mejillas del menor se encendieron en cuestión de segundos, sus enormes ojos se cerraron de repente al sentir un escalofrió recorrerle por su cuerpo, se estremeció y en aquel efímero beso se habían separado; un ligero gemido incomodo salió de sus labios, una sonrisa torcida apareció en el rostro del pelinegro por la reacción, nuevamente pellizco la misma zona para volver a recibir la misma acción por parte de Nai, sus dígitos reiteradamente oprimieron aquel pezón con ímpetu, volviendo a presenciar un escalofrió en el cuerpo de su compañero estremecerse bajo suyo.

Aunque había sido suficiente para que Nai temblara, necesitaba calentar más las cosas. Saco aquella mano de la ropa y con ambas tomo cada extremo de la prenda arrebatándosela a su dueño de un jalón, arrojándola sin importarle en donde aterrizara. Sin nada que estorbara en su camino comenzó acariciar la piel de Nai en su totalidad con ambas manos.

La estrecha cadera del menor era tentadora así que descendió hasta llegar a su ombligo, su boca también comenzó a trabajar al bajar su rostro hasta los pezones del menor e introducir uno de estos en su boca, lamiéndolo lentamente en círculos.

Mientras sus manos se encargaban de quitar el cierre de aquel pantalón, mientras apretaba con más fuerza ese botón rosado entre su lengua y dientes. Unos pequeños jadeos comenzaron a salir de la boca del chico, a lo que Gareki no puedo evitar torturarlo, con una de sus manos tomo entre sus dedos el pezón que había quedado libre, presionándolo y luego darle unos sutiles giros.

— _Hah, ah_ — Dejo salir Nai de sus labios ante el contacto.

Era algo completamente nuevo para su cuerpo, una experiencia desconocida en su vida, no podría evitar el jadear de esa manera, incluso es sorprendía del porque respiraba de esa forma, nunca en su joven conocimiento había sentido esa clase de sensaciones, se sentía extraño.

Con los ojos cerrados dejo que su compañero le siguiese acariciando mas sin embargo sus ojos se habían abierto de golpe al darse cuenta que en cuestión de segundos le estaban despojando del resto de su vestimenta, dejándolo completamente desnudo.

Sus pantalones y el resto de su ropa que había tenido puesta hace pocos instantes se encontraban ahora al borde de la cama, algo asustado guio su vista hasta Gareki mas este seguía besando, lamiendo, incluso dejándole leves puntos rojos en su pecho.

— _G-Gareki, que…_ — Le llamó algo dudoso sin poder quisiera terminar.

Aquello atrajo la atención del moreno lo que provoco que se alejara de los rosados botones del chico mientras que nuevamente emitía una sonrisa al ver a su pequeño albino con una expresión entre sorprendida y avergonzada.

Fuera de poder evitarlo quería ver aún más de esa hermosa expresión debajo de él, quería ver aún más de ese adorable rostro, cuanto más podría mostrarle. Ante esos pensamientos con aquella mano que le había arrebatado hace un momento su ropa comenzó acariciar entre sus piernas a los muslos de su compañero, la mirada expectante que le dedicaba el menor era una completa satisfacción para sus ojos.

Rápidamente se alejó despojándose en el proceso de su propia camisa azul marina, tirándola sobre la cama, mostrando así su buen formado pecho casi pálido. Se incorporo entretanto ponía una de sus manos sobre la cama como apoyo mientras alzaba un poco su cuerpo, escasamente aproximándose al rostro del contrario.

— _Nai, ¿Tienes curiosidad?_ — Mencionó contra los labios del de ojos escarlatas, mismo que seguía observando aquel rostro atractivo, llena de eminente deseo saliendo a relucir.

De nuevo había juntado sus labios con los del menor, en un alentado beso, Gareki se presionaba con fuerza a la boca del chico. Nai había mantenido sus ojos abiertos, ante la diferencia de ese contacto, era muy distinto, casi tortuoso pero aun así le agradaba, luego cerró los ojos mientras que le correspondía.

La presión en sus labios se volvió desesperada ante el deseo de querer más del contacto a menos por parte del moreno. Instintivamente lamio la comisura de los labios de Nai provocando que este se estremeciera, incitando a que su boca se abriera apenas, con ello fue suficiente para que Gareki introdujera su lengua dentro de la cavidad del chico.

Tan rápido había entrado profundizo el beso, se presiono mas introduciéndose en lo posible, saboreándolo. La húmeda sensación era completamente extraña para el pequeño chico, lo que hizo que comenzara a jadear levemente, incomodo. Era el primer beso de ese tipo, pero sabía que no sería el único que Gareki le diera a probar.

Sintió como expertamente el moreno comenzó a mover su lengua rozando la suya, degustando cada parte que pudiera alcanzar, torpemente accedió hacer lo mismo lentamente ante su inexperiencia, en ello ambos se había sumergido en aquel roce participe por sus lenguas entrelazándose entre ellas.

Una vez concentrado en la pasión de ese continuo contacto procedió en dar el siguiente paso, traslado la mano que había estado ocupada en sus piernas y deslizarla rápidamente hasta llegar a la entrepierna del albino, debía estimular aun mas a Nai de no ser así no podía seguir, además de ser el primero en tocar su cuerpo de esa forma, al menos debía hacerle experimentar todas las sensación paso por paso, lugar por lugar.

Sin haberse separado del beso tomó entre su mano aquella parte del cuerpo del chico que estaba seguro que era virgen al igual que todo el resto, lo que continuaba por hacerle estaba seguro de que ni siquiera el mismo Nai tenía conocimiento de ello. Y así había sido.

Su delgado cuerpo se arqueo ante la repentina oleada de placer que lo engulló, una sensación en su parte baja le había hecho abrir los ojos atónito mientras que esta se intensificaba, rápidamente ladeo la cabeza ante las caricias en aquella parte de su cuerpo, donde el mismo Gareki era el responsable de ello.

— _¡Ngh!._

Gimió desde lo profundo de su garganta. Podía sentir el calor inundar sus mejillas ante su propio desenfreno, sentía como la mano del moreno se movía incluso con más rapidez provocando que el chico se aferrara violentamente a las sabanas bajo suyo con fuerza, estremeciéndose.

— _D-De… tente_ — Entrecerró los ojos sin dejar de ahogar sus gemidos — _Ah, hah… G-Gareki, no puedo… _

No obstante Gareki hacia caso omiso ante las palabras del chico mientras continuaba con su mismo movimiento, sinceramente no podía siquiera parar quería mirar, apreciar la expresión que pondría Nai con el simple hecho de venirse por solo sus manos tocarle.

No paso mucho cuando un sonoro gemido salió de los labios del albino al sentir como se liberaba, el pre-semen había manchado por completo la mano de Gareki y otro poco derramado sobre su propio pecho.

Se cubrió el rostro sin entender completamente que era lo que había sucedido, estaba avergonzado, le habían dicho algo en su clase de sexualidad pero jamás pensó en su vida que llegara el momento de experimentarlo con su propio cuerpo de aquella manera, y sencillamente lo había disfrutado.

Su respiración comenzó a relajarse, volviéndose calmada. Gareki se enderezo en la cama, aun con su cuerpo arriba del chico, rodeando su cintura con sus piernas; su sonrisa se reflejaba mucho, a lo que lamia sus dedos cubiertos de la semilla de su ahora amante. Su cuerpo no podía soportarlo más tiempo, absolutamente la imagen debajo suyo era un completo delirio, Nai permanecía cubierto por una tenue capa de sudor, ruborizado con los cabellos completamente desaliñados esparcidos por la sabana con algunos adheridos a su frente, siempre había deseado verlo de aquella forma, sumiso.

Se había prometido llevar a Nai lentamente, hacerle sentir todo eso con paciencia pero su fuerza de voluntad había caído por los suelos ante aquella imagen, escuchar los gemidos de esa incitante boca era algo que no podía simplemente contener, debía escucharlo más, volverse más intimo con él, lo deseaba.

Sin dominio para reprimirse se abalanzo violentamente contra los labios Nai, besándole profundamente, apasionado, mientras que iba separando las piernas del chico, palpando su entrada, su respiración se volvió más pesada conforme intensificaba el beso en uno largo y profundo.

Uno de los delgados dedos del moreno había tomado camino introduciéndose lentamente en la entrada del más pequeño, Nai dejo escapar un gemido que fue ahogado por la boca contraria ante una inminente incomodidad, se agarró con fuerza de los hombros del mayor, cuando sus bocas se separaron ambos jóvenes rápidamente tomaron aire urgentemente.

Luego de ello el azabache descendió hasta el cuello, el caliente aliento del hombre cosquilleaba en la expuesta piel del chico, volviendo a lamerle, dejando chupetones en la zona que notoriamente serian vistos con facilidad –claro esa era la idea-

Por su cuerpo reapareció otro pequeño estremecimiento que le había alertado que un segundo dedo se abría camino, ensanchando el lugar. Ladeo la cabeza en completo desacuerdo con ello, porque no tenía idea del porque de esa incomodidad; cerró uno de sus ojos dando un leve salto cuando el tercer digito hacia aparición moviéndose en su interior.

Gareki alzo la mirada, por un momento Nai había notado algo extraño como su compañero había formulado una expresión distinta, mostraba incomodidad y al mismo tiempo gruñía por lo bajo como si algo le doliera, pudo notar como fruncía levemente el ceño, se preocupo por ello y por ese momento quería preguntar sin embargo su amigo ya se había separado dejándole intrigado.

Ya no lo soportaba, retiro sus dedos lentamente estando seguro de que estos ya habían hecho su trabajo, la erección bajo su pantalón le dolía, era suficiente necesitaba entrar en Nai en ese mismo instante, no podía más.

Ágilmente quito el cierre de sus propios pantalones con ansiedad junto con todo aquello que estorbara pero sin retirar por completo la ropa.

— _N-Nai_ — Pronuncio su nombre.

La voz de Gareki estaba tan roca que apenas se podía reconocer, pero a pesar de ello no perdía el atractivo, incluso sonaba más atrayente y sensual. Abrió aún más las piernas del chico acercándolo hasta su cuerpo mientras colocaba cada pierna a los lados de su cintura, acomodando la posición.

No se había esperado cuando el mayor había tomado su miembro y empezó a introducir la punta en la entrada del albino, lentamente.

El chico apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos soltando un desgarrador sonido de su boca ante la presión, el moreno se inclino al notar el rostro de dolor que emitía el chico, seguido que las lágrimas que acumulaban en sus rojizos ojos. La baja voz de Nai susurraba en el oído de Gareki pidiéndole detenerse, más que palabras eran jadeos suplicantes.

_— ¡Ngh…! _ — Gimió.

Pero no podía, sencillamente no podía detenerse, había esperado demasiado como para abandonar, estaba dispuesto a tomar a Nai, de hacerlo completamente suyo, no iba declinar ante nada.

Cuando había entrado completamente comenzó a embestirle, seguido se escuchaban los fuertes gemidos que Nai le dedicaba ante los movimientos; era demasiado excitante para su vista. Mordió ligeramente el cuello de Nai y sintió como este respondía con puros jadeos.

—_Ngh… Mgh… Ahh…_

Había esperado por tanto tiempo y había valido la pena la espera por ver esa expresión en Nai, suplicante, tan llena de lujuria, en un completo placer provocado únicamente por su causa, no solo su provocativa voz sino también su cuerpo era un encanto, además que no podía dejar de arremeterle, su interior le incitaba hacerlo.

Los ojos almendrados de Gareki estaban llenos de pasión, igualmente temblaba de placer mientras sentía la suave y caliente piel de Nai se frotaba contra la suya, jadeo por lo bajo por la fricción de sus cuerpos tocándose.

Nai se sentía mareado, mientras que su cuerpo era llevado a un éxtasis que no explicaba, el aroma que desprendía Gareki era delirante que empapaba su ser, ahogándolo. Se abrazo de su cuello mientras su cuerpo era manipulado por su amigo, penetrándole constantemente haciendo que su espalda se arqueara involuntariamente ante aquellos pequeños choques atravesando su cuerpo envolviéndolo en un inexplicable deleite.

— _Unf… ah… ugh… Fwah _— No podía reprimir los gemidos de su boca, le era imposible, salían por si solos. Nunca había realizado ese tipo de sonidos tan indecorosos, no solo de su voz sino todo su cuerpo los emitía.

— _Ah, hah… N-Nai…_ — Se escucho decir del mayor, casi como ronroneándole en su cuello —_ Me… vengo._

Con ello tomó fuerte las caderas del chico, dándose apoyo para introducirse más profundo si fuera posible, sus embestidas se volvieron más rápidas y certeras conforme se enterraba en ese delgado cuerpo, no quería terminar pero su propio cuerpo estaba llegando al límite.

Sus parpados se cerraron al sentir como su cuerpo se contraía en un fuerte golpe de placer, al llegar al orgasmo, soltó un ronco y vivido gemido al paso que derramaba su semen en el interior del menor.

Nai abrió los ojos al sentir como su cuerpo era invadido por un espeso líquido, haciendo que nuevamente el mismo volviera a eyacular manchando en el pecho de ambos.

El azabache al momento cayo rendido sobre el cuerpo de su amante –al menos en eso se había convertido ahora- Elevo la cabeza tomando de la nuca al más pequeño y plantarle un beso en sus labios, aunque este era sencillo y sin mucha fuerza y este igualmente le correspondía.

A los minutos salió del interior de Nai, viendo como inmediatamente su semilla salía prontamente de su entrada, no pudo evitar sonreír, por fin había hecho lo que siempre deseo.

Ambos cayeron rendidos en la cama, después de todo había sido una larga noche.

~  
No podría creerlo, realmente debía ser una mentira, pero era clara la evidencia de que no lo era. Apretó los puños mientras se mordía el labio tratando de reprimir la rabia, un pequeño hilo de sangre fluyo por la herida que había provocado sus dientes.

No se quedaría de ese modo, podía haber perdido la batalla pero no la guerra. Se volteo alejándose de aquella maldita puerta que le había mostrado una de sus más grandes pesadillas, se acomodo algunos cabellos de su cara a lo que iba manifestando una sonrisa fuera de lo común, perdiéndose en los oscuros pasillos, no sabían lo que les esperaba, muy pronto conocerían su verdadera forma y tal vez no les agradaría verla.

* * *

_Bueno hasta que por fin subo el cap, perdón por la tardanza pero mi beta se atraso un poquito por causa de sus estudio._

_Espero les haya gustado este especie de lemon extraño, tengo tiempo que no escribo algo así, se me hizo eterno e incomodo, y no tengo idea de cómo haya quedado.  
Quedo mas largo de lo habitual pero eso fue por coincidencia, la narración se me extendió._

_Me alegra mucho que les guste mi fic. A pesar de todo espero con ansias sus reviews. _


End file.
